


In These Cramped Walls, Eden

by TR33G1RL



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Shanks likes being praised, Topping from the Bottom, power bottom Buggy, that should be a tag dammit, thigh fucking, touch-starved Shanks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-03-20 11:44:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 28,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18991996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TR33G1RL/pseuds/TR33G1RL
Summary: Buggy has a test tomorrow and he just wants to sleep. Unfortunately, his roommate, Shanks, comes home tipsy. Buggy has a test tomorrow and he really needs to sleep. Unfortunately, his roommate, Shanks, is talking loudly on the phone. Buggy has a test tomorrow and he HAS TO SLEEP. Unfortunately, his roommate, Shanks, starts to masturbate and call out for Buggy.Under these circumstances, Shanks should consider himself lucky that Buggy is (more than) willing to help.Inspired by 'Long time no see' by Haru D Nae (Anaelita)Basically, it's an excuse to write modern au Buggy/Shanks smut. There is no plot whatsoever. (AKA, basically, I'm monkey)





	1. Alluring Call of the Nymph

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Long time no see](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10814148) by [Haru D Nae (Anaelita)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anaelita/pseuds/Haru%20D%20Nae). 



The ear-grating sound of a key scraping against a metal lock on the door handle is what alerts Buggy to his roommate’s return. Or maybe it’s the obnoxiously loud laughter he’s heard coming down the hall for the past five minutes. One of the two.

 

Either way, Buggy is jolted out of his nearly-unconscious state of pre-sleep the second he hears the door open and slam shut behind the red-haired male.

 

Buggy’s lips turn down and curl in a scowl as his brows furrow, but he doesn’t bother opening his eyes. He was _so close_ to falling asleep, and damn it all if Shanks and his loud… loud _everything_ is going to keep him awake. He stubbornly burrows deeper into the thin mattress and sheets of his bed, pulling the blankets tight around his bare shoulders

 

“Haaah, yeah…!” Shanks is laughing into his cell phone and Buggy _knows_ that an exhausted, annoyed Dracule Mihawk is on the other end of the call. “Yeah, yeah, I made it to my room.” There was a slight pause. “Yes, it’s my room! I think I’d know _my own dorm room_!” There was another, longer pause. “Well, I know because… Because Buggy’s here! … Yeah, he’s in his bed… No, I am not talking too loud!”

 

 _‘Yes, yes you are,’_ Buggy wants to retort, but he is committed to trying to force himself to sleep because he has class in the morning, so he stays silent and tries to block out Shanks. He vaguely thinks about how he wants to close the window he’d left open earlier in the day to clear out the smell of incense. It's getting a bit cold, and Buggy hates sleeping in anything other than his boxers. For a brief moment where he considers breaking his facade and just getting up to close the window, but he's too comfortable to get up and instead snuggles further into his blankets

 

There’s a creak and squeaking of mattress springs, and Buggy knew that Shanks has flopped down onto his bed. “Yes, Buggy is right here! Do you want me to wake him up? I’m sure he’d _love_ that.” Shanks says with playful sarcasm. Buggy notices that despite Shank’s loud voice, the redhead doesn’t seem to be drunk. At worst, he’s buzzed, so the tan male still has most of his senses and functions intact. “Alright, alright. I'm gonna go to bed now. No, I’m not drunk anymore. It’s been six hours, and I only drank seven shots! That means I’m almost sober! … Yes, I’m good at math, I know, it’s a skill. Alright, Mihawk. I’m gonna sleep now. Night.”

 

Then there’s a click and Buggy nearly flinches when he hears Shanks heavily drop his phone onto his desk. _‘Goddamn, he oughta be more careful with that thing!_ ’ Buggy thinks as he fakes a soft snore to cover up the disgruntled noise he makes on behalf of Shanks’ phone. Thankfully, the redhead didn’t seem to notice the unnatural quality of his snore.

 

Shanks sighs heavily and the blue-haired man heard his roommate adjust himself, getting comfortable on his bed. After a few moments, the redhead settled down, and Buggy presumed that Shanks had fallen asleep.

 

For a few lovely moments, Buggy thinks he was going to get a good six hours of sleep. He smiles ever so slightly as he burrows down in his blankets, getting ready for a nice, soothing night of sleep before his eight a.m. class.

 

Then, right before he can pass out into sleep, Buggy hears something that catches his attention.

 

_“Hah… Mmn…”_

 

What… What is that? Is Buggy hearing things…?

  

_“Hng… Fuuuck~... Haaah...”_

 

No… No, that is definitely real, and it's definitely Shanks making those noises, those sighs and groans that Buggy hadn’t heard before. This whole thing wasn't real because those aren’t Shanks’ normal sighs that he lets out after collapsing on his bed after class. Those aren’t Shanks’ normal groans that slip between his clenched teeth when he has on a hangover Monday morning. These re noises of _actual aroused pleasure._

 

Buggy swallows the rapidly forming lump of saliva in his throat to keep from making a surprised shriek. Shanks is masturbating in their shared room while he knows Buggy is in there (even though he thought the blue-haired man was asleep)! Shanks is going to get himself off, and now there is _no way_ Buggy could fall asleep. It’s not like he _wants_ to stay up and listen to his - incredibly hot and alluring - roommate masturbate, but how in the actual _fuck_ is supposed to go to bed when Shanks is jacking off like this?!

 

_“Mmm… Fu-ck~"_

 

And fucking-! Can Shanks stop sounding so _good_ when he's doing it?! Buggy bites his lip in order to restrain a frustrated noise from escaping his lips.

 

But… God, does Shanks sound so good like this, and Buggy hasn’t heard the red-haired male pull down his pants yet, so Shanks must still be palming himself through his jeans. Buggy hates himself for even using his brain to have that thought, but now that he’s had it, it makes him want to know what was making Shanks make such… attractive noises. That was the only way to describe those sighs and moans; beautiful, hypnotic and altogether arousing. And people don't just make sounds like _that_ without having some fantasy or another playing in their head.

 

The shorter male lets one eye peek open so he can see Shanks, see the sight that was undoubtedly one of the hottest things Buggy would ever see. He isn’t sure why he wants to see it so bad, as he knows what kinds on consequences might be involved. This would most likely make Buggy’s attraction to his roommate even stronger than they already were. But curiosity killed the cat, so to speak. In this case, the cat just happened to be named  'Any Chance At Not Getting A Hard On Every Time You See Your Roommate For The Rest Of The Year.'

 

The scene that Buggy sees in front of him is even more sexy than he’d expected, and Buggy feels the breath leave his lungs in a silent rush. Shanks is touching himself, alright; he's laying on his back, shirt hiking up his well-defined abdomen slightly. One of his hands rubs the growing, and very _noticeable_ , denim-clad bulge between the redhead’s legs as he rocks and pushes his hips up into the touch. Shanks’ head is tilted back, lips parted and hair messily spilling over his pillow, a pink hue spreading across his cheeks like red food coloring dropped onto white frosting. He looked like something out of a strip club commercial, but with the beauty of a renaissance painting

 

Fuck, but does Shanks even know how _good_ he looks?

 

Buggy bites down harder on his lip, trying to sink his teeth into the delicate skin so he doesn’t make any embarrassing noises that will catch Shanks’ attention. He feels his blood rush south at the scene in front of him, his own erection growing hard under the light fabric of his underwear. The blue-haired man has to let his hand wander form where it's laying at his side to come up and press down on his cock, desperately trying to both urge down and please his hardening erection.

 

“Fuuuck... More- Need more...” Shanks is on the verge of begging now, and Buggy wants to retort, to tell him that if he wants more, then he should pull down his pants and get to the good part already. Honestly, just this little show has the shorter of the two males almost eager to see more, to see what Shanks _really_ wants.

 

It turns out that there was no need for the words Buggy has in mind to be spoken.

 

Buggy’s other eye opens and both go wide as the faint sound of metal unzipping and a low groan make Shank’s mouth fall open even further. Shanks needs to stop this; he's far too attractive, far too magnetic, and if he keeps on like this, Buggy is going to have to take care of his own situation. Hopefully, Shanks is drunk enough that he’d pass out before it got to anything real. Of course, he's currently only a few drinks in, with most of them having worn off over time, but Buggy doesn't want to think about that.

 

And, of course, Buggy isn’t about to be let off easy, and he sees Shanks completely strip off his pants and throw them to the floor, quickly followed by his undergarments. Now, Buggy is just left to take Shanks in, in all of his hard, flushed, aroused glory.

 

And damn, glory it is. Shanks is attractive when he's fully clothed and smiling pleasantly at his roommate when they se each other on the bus. Now, undressed all except for his shirt, his face red and flushed, his eyes glazed and hazy with pleasure, his hard cock in his hand, and soft, low noises escaping his throat…  Now Shanks might as well have been Eros himself, an image of beauty, sensuality, and sexuality that Buggy is both lucky and incredibly _unlucky_ to call his roommate.

 

Shanks’ hand wraps around the base of his cock and slowly strokes towards the flushed head. His eyes are half closed and his breathing is slow, heavy and shallow, like he was trying to drink in the faintly hemp-scented air of their dorm room. His tan skin is flushed a vivid shade of strawberry, his blush coating his cheeks and providing a frame to his eyes. His eyes, which are half-lidded and hazy, but still a rich brown that draws Buggy’s attention. Shanks’ gaze, though it’s not directed at Buggy, is… hypnotic, to say the very least, and Buggy fucking hates it. Especially with the way the red blush and drawn brows bring out the lust in Shanks’ eyes.

 

Buggy can’t ever remember a time that Shanks has been embarrassed or flustered enough to blush. (He kinda regrets seeing Shanks blushing now. It's too beautiful of a sight to not want to see again.)

 

“Hnn… A-Agh…”

 

However, it seems that _both_ Shanks and Buggy are very flustered right now. The shorter man can’t help it as he slips his hand under the fabric of his underwear so his fingertips could just barely skim over the heated flesh of his cock. He was already almost fully hard just from being in this situation. and his cock was aching for attention.

 

“H-Hah…” Shanks moans low in his throat as his hips push up into his hand in an almost desperate manner. His thighs are twitching and trembling so much that Buggy can't help but wonder when the last time Shanks had been 'serviced' was. If Shanks desperate noises were anything to go by, it had been **far** too long.

 

Buggy almost feels bad for the poor guy.

 

Almost.

 

This tantalizing show, however, makes Buggy second guess his pity.

 

Slowly, the redhead forces his own hips back down onto the bed, keeping his hand still in place of stroking his member. The motion creates this lewd sound, the sound of skin on skin that nearly pulls a moan from Buggy. Luckily, he’s able to hold it back, but just barely.

 

Shanks continues rocking his hips up into his hand, fucking his cock into his tight grip with soft, skin-on-skin noises accompanying his shaky whimpers and almost pathetically aroused moans. His breathing grows faster and more shallow until he's panting as he continues to fuck one of his hands while the other comes up to cover his mouth. (Buggy wants to tell him to not muffle his noises, but he can't just _do that_.)

 

As the aching need to touch himself increases, Buggy feigns sleep once more as he rolls over onto his stomach, his leg falling out of his covers in the process. This new position allows for him to palm his cock, putting just enough pressure on it that Buggy has to hold back a sigh of relief and pleasure. He hears Shanks stop everything and look over at Buggy, most likely out of fear of being caught. The blue-haired man inhaled deeply and let it out in a heavy breath in a manner that would convince Shanks that Buggy was asleep.

 

After a few moments, Shanks begins to slowly stroke himself again. However, as Buggy subtly peeks one eye open, he realizes that Shanks’ eyes hadn’t left the shorter man’ body, even though he was continuing to masturbate. His intense gaze ways tracing Buggy’s silhouette, lingering especially on the leg that’s just been uncovered. In fact, Shanks’ hand seems to speed up as the redhead’s eyes trailed up from Buggy’s calf to his knee to his bare thigh, which was revealed due to the riding up of his boxers.

 

_'Why is he looking at me like that while he jerks off? It's like he's getting off… to me…'_

 

The thought makes Buggy pause, and he's glad most of his face is hidden by his pillow because his cheeks flush bright red. He feels like his brain is short circuiting and he can't gather his thoughts long enough to know what he should do in this situation. And just when his thoughts start to become coherent again, he hears something that makes them fall apart again.

 

“Fuck, Buggy,” Shanks swears under his breath before he rolls onto his side, looking for something with his hand still wrapped around his cock.

 

At the sound of his name falling from Shanks’ lips, Buggy has to hold his breath to keep his vocal chords from releasing a rather loud and embarrassing noise. God, it’s too fucking _hot_ to know that Shanks is thinking of him like this.

 

The tan male reaches under his bed, pulling out a bottle of something Buggy can’t see but knows is lube. He watches Shanks' back as he hears the sound of liquid being poured into his hand. The noise is so innocent in any other context; it could be the sound of paint from a tube, of sunscreen from a bottle. But it isn't innocent in this context, and it makes Buggy's hips grind down against his hand as he accidentally releases a small noise that could only be heard because Shanks hadn't started stroking himself.

 

Shanks pauses, lube-slick hand hovering over his cock, and looks over at Buggy with wide, scared eyes. The redhead's breath is frozen in his lungs, air neither coming in or going out. "Buggy…?" He asks fearfully as his eyes move to the shorter man's face.

 

Buggy knows that he could continue feign sleep, maybe implying the noise came from a nightmare. If he was even bolder, he could fake that he was having a wet dream so he could see Shanks' response. He'd probably enjoy that a lot.

 

But Buggy does neither.

 

He's always been more flashy than that.

 

Blue eyes open all the way, giving Buggy a good view of how Shanks goes rigid and his eyes fill with terror. Poor guy must think that Buggy just woke up and is gonna yell at him. It nearly makes Buggy laugh, because who in their _right mind_ would yell at _Shanks_ for touching himself to the thought of them?

 

However, Buggy doesn't laugh. Instead, he lets his lips curve into an easy, tired but content smirk as his eyes wander over Shanks' form in a very _not subtle_ way. He hears Shanks draw in a sharp inhale that only encourages Buggy to roll his hips down again, humping his own hand.

 

Shanks' tongue darts across his lower lip as his expression begins to shift from nervousness to a hesitant lustful. Other than the rise and fall of his chest, he doesn't move an inch as he takes in and processes the situation. "Bug-"

 

"Did I tell you to stop, Shanks?" Buggy interrupts him, his eyes locking on Shanks' as he repeats the movement of his hips. This time, the action nearly pulls a noise from Shanks, but - to Buggy's disappointment - the taller man holds it back until it's barely a muffled whine.

 

Shanks watches as Buggy as the he bites his lip, a lovely moan falling from his lips as he finally wraps his hand tightly around his erection and gives a long stroke. Shanks' breathing speeds up once again as his cock twitches excitedly. Still, there's hesitation on his face and he says, "But y-"

 

"Shanks," Buggy cuts him off again as his smirk falls into a soft grin. "Keep going." He commands with a quiet but pleased tone as he allows himself one more stroke of his now throbbing member. He shifts his body so he can lay on his back with his covers pushed off to the side of his bed.

 

Shanks lets out a low whine as he watches Buggy's hand stroke his cock from under the fabric of his boxers. " _Shit_ ," he murmurs softly as Buggy uses his other hand to slip his boxers down to his knees before the blue haired man slides his legs out of them. Shanks feels something warm drip onto his lower abdomen and he looks down to see that precum is spilling from his tip. He looks back to Buggy to find that his roommate smirking at the sight, which makes Shanks flush an even darker shade of red. "Buggy," He whines before panting as he goes to wrap his slick hand around his cock again.

 

"Wait," Buggy suddenly says as he moves to sit on the edge of his bed with a sigh. His erection bobs between his legs as his nimble fingers continue to toy with himself, running along the length of his manhood and playing with his tip almost leisurely.

 

Shanks pauses with a small whine, but he looks up at Buggy obediently as he waits for the other man to speak. "Y-Yeah? What's up?" He asks between panting breaths.

 

Buggy nearly smirks at the easy compliance. Now that he knew how Shanks felt about him, he was going to have some fun with it. Buggy fakes nonchalance as he asks, "Do you want me to blow you or ride you?"

 

The question itself draws a moan from the redhead as another bead of precum wells up from Shanks' slit and falls onto his stomach. He can hardly think but he manages to speak. "God, ride me, _please,_ Buggy. I need you so bad." His voice is desperate and his breathy tone is so obscene that Buggy can't help but wonder again about how long it's been since Shanks caved in to his primal desires.

 

Buggy smirks as he stands, his cock bobbing lewdly with ever motion as he walks over to Shanks' bed. It feels addictive to have Shanks watch him so attentively like this, his eyes locked on Buggy's every movement.

 

The pale man smirks as he moves to sit on Shanks' upper thighs, his hands moving to rest on Shanks' shoulders. The whimper that such light touches draw from Shanks makes Buggy realize something; Shanks is touch-starved. He gives a small chuckle as his hands give a soft squeeze to the strong shoulders. "Oh, you poor thing," Buggy croons, only partly teasing as he leans in close - _so close_ \- so he can lower his voice to a whisper. "You haven't been touched in a _long_ time, have you?"

 

Shanks lets out a small, almost animalistic keen as Buggy's lips just barely brush against his cheekbone. It's so much all at once. His longtime crush catching him masturbating, his crush masturbating to _him_ masturbating and saying his name, his crush _coming over to his bed and offering to ride him_ . Shanks can hardly form one-fourth of a thought, only for it to be forgotten as Buggy speaks. The question catches Shanks off guard and he moans lowly before nodding. "S-So long," He mumbles, feeling almost lightheaded as Buggy lowers his head to nip at Shanks' jaw. It's such a light nip, more a scrape of teeth then anything, and if Shanks hadn't been so sensitive, he would've been embarrassed by the shaky sigh it earns Buggy. "Buggy, _please."_

 

Another light chuckle falls from Buggy's lips before he presses a soft kiss to Shanks' jaw, just under his ear. "Aw, has Shanks been having trouble getting people into his bed? How unfortunate," He laughs, but it's muffled against Shanks' skin as Buggy presses kisses at the heated skin of Shanks' neck. Buggy can't help but smile at the way his mouth makes Shanks' hips twitch and his breaths come fast.

 

"Just want you," Shanks mumbles, his words ending with a whimper caused by Buggy's cock brushing against his own while Buggy nips at his jaw again. "Just you," he repeats as he leans back against his headboard, his head tilting so it's easier for Buggy to mouth at his throat.

 

Buggy feels his heart beat faster for a second, but he hides it with a laugh as he presses a sharp nip to Shanks' throat. "Aw, aren't you just _adorable_?" He snickers, but he softly kisses over the new mark he's made to let Shanks know that he's just teasing. "Such a sweetheart," he adds, but his voice is softer as he leans up to press a kiss to Shanks' cheek.

 

The shorter man doesn’t miss the way his words and actions make Shanks smile, but he doesn’t comment on it. Instead, he buries his face back into the crook of Shanks’ neck and continues nipping at the heated skin before soothing the marks with kitten licks and soft kisses. (He won’t admit it, but he takes pride in every noise he draws from

 

Shanks' non-lubed hand is slightly more steady than it had been earlier as he takes ahold of Buggy's hip with a strong grip that will leave bruises behind. Shanks' eyes go wide as his rough hold on Buggy's hip draws a low moan from the other man. He loosens his grip immediately, but Buggy quickly moves one of his hands to cover Shanks' and force it to clamp down on his hip once again.

 

"Don't try to back down now, Shanks," Buggy murmurs with a sly smirk as his other hand softly wraps around the wrist of Shanks' lined hand. "You started this, so you better help finish it." He grins at the way Shanks' pupils dilate when Buggy guides the redhead's hand behind his body, letting it rest against the soft swell of his ass. “And besides, I thought you'd _want_ to prep me?" He raises an eyebrow with a cheeky grin as he watches Shanks' reaction.

 

Shanks lets out a whine that drops into more of a needy, throaty growl, which makes Buggy laugh against Shanks' nape. He laughs for only three seconds before he feels two blunt fingertips pressing against his tight hole and his expression turns into one of surprise. This seems to please Shanks as he turns his head so he can murmur lowly into Buggy's ear. "I do," he rasps breathlessly. "Want all of it. I need you so bad, Buggy." His chin rests on Buggy's shoulder, forcing their chests to press together as he presses the tips of his fingers inside of Buggy.

 

 _'God, he's lucky I masturbated earlier or this would’ve taken forever,'_ Buggy thinks as he hiccups on a moan and forces his muscles to relax. He laughs breathlessly, warm breath falling against Shanks’ chest. “Oh, I can tell,” Buggy teases with a heated kiss to the base of Shanks’ throat. “You’re so _desperate_ , Shanks. I’d say it’s sad, but it’s actually a good look on you.” Buggy’s smug tone is quiet, but it’s heard loud and clear by Shanks.

 

The redhead gives a pleased, rumbling hum from deep in his throat as his fingers rub lube just inside of Buggy’s entrance. He tilts his head down to press a tender but quick kiss to the end of Buggy’s collarbone. (Buggy can feel Shanks’ smile against his skin for all of two seconds before the tan male is resting his chin over the area he kissed like he’s guarding it.) “As long as you like it, then I’ll look however you want,” Shanks states happily with a voice heavy with peaceful contentment.

 

The response is incredibly sweet and Buggy can’t say he saw it coming. He draws in a soft inhale as he takes a moment to think of how to respond. He ends up raising his head and lifting a hand to cup Shanks cheek so Buggy can pull his roommate in for a real kiss. It’s obvious that the kiss catches Shanks off guard, resulting in a very messy, awkward kiss. Buggy pulls back to ask Shanks what’s wrong, but the second he moves away, the redhead quickly leans forward to capture another kiss from his roommate.

 

Just how eager Shanks is for light, hardly open-mouthed kisses makes Buggy’s heart flutter happily, though he’d never admit that. The feeling of Buggy’s lips against his own is making Shanks twitch and moan as he tries to press closer, _closer_ , to Buggy. Shanks has fantasized about being in so many different situations with his roommate, but actually having them play out, actually feeling Buggy’s body against his own… God, it was so fucking _addictive_ . He pushes his fingers further into Buggy’s heat, the nerves in his fingertips tingling at the sensation of the body around them. It all feels so damn good and even that Shanks already feels overloaded from just this much, he wants _more_.

 

Buggy pulls away from the kiss first so he can take in more oxygen while smiling softly at Shanks. He ducks his head into Shanks neck, his mouth just under the redhead's ear, so he can whisper more sweet, teasing little comments against his skin.

 

"What a bold statement," Buggy laughs airily with a grin. His own breathing starts coming quicker as he feels Shanks’ fingers rubbing against his walls. Shanks had clearly done this before, even if it had been a while. "What if I said I wanted to see you marked up for everyone to see? Hm? Would you let me use my mouth and my hands to bite and scratch you even then?" Buggy asks as he looks up at Shanks with heavy eyelids and a sly grin.

 

Shanks moans lowly at the thought of Buggy using his skin as a canvas to be colored and marked into art. "Please, please, _please_ ," he murmurs like a hymn in church. His cock is beginning to protest the fact it hasn't received any attention, but like _hell_ is Shanks taking his hands off of Buggy. "Please, Buggy, whatever you want. Anything," he breathes out as his fingers finally sink all the way into Buggy's body. "I'm yours. Use me however you want."

 

Light pants and keens fall from Buggy's lips as he squirms a bit, adjusting to the fingers inside of him. Shanks' words make Buggy blush a deep pink as he nips at the redhead's throat with a embarrassed but pleased grin. "How sweet," He coos as his nose rubs against Shanks' neck. "I'm so lucky that such a nice, adorable person likes me so much." He winks at the redhead, who blushes but smiles proudly at Buggy's words. However, his playfully sweet smile falls with his lips part to gasp as Shanks begins curling his fingers.

 

Shanks only smiles wider at his reaction as leans up to reunite their lips in another excited kiss. It's quick and Shanks pulls away soon so he can say, " _I'm_ the lucky one." Then he's diving back in for another kiss as his fingers curl against Buggy's walls. His digits stretch open the tight body around him, his knuckles rubbing over sensitive nerves that have Buggy gasping into their kiss. Shanks drinks in every noise like they're shots of good-quality vodka on the last night of finals week.

 

Buggy is the one to deepen the kiss, his tongue pressing against the seam of Shanks' lips, though he's not 'asking to deepen the kiss'; he's inviting Shanks' to do so. He's letting Shanks know that it's okay to share a deeper contact.

 

The response Buggy receives is an eager tongue carefully sliding against his own in a way that's endearingly hesitant but excites nonetheless. Buggy easily responds to each slide of Shanks' slick muscle against his own, and soon it begins to feel like they've done this so many times before. It's easy to move together like this, once Shanks can overcome his nervousness. The redhead can even manage to add a third finger to the two that begin thrusting in and out of Buggy. The only reason Shanks pulls back from the kiss is so he can hear the beautiful noises that Buggy's making and see what his face looks like when Shanks finds that bundle of nerves that will make Buggy feel so damn good. Which should be about right _here_ -

 

"Mn.. HAH-!"

 

The soft, choked cry of pleasure that falls from Buggy's lips is more beautiful than anything Shanks has ever heard. It's enough to make Shanks' stop breathing for just a second, before he's speaking so fast he can hardly think about what he's saying before he says it. "Buggy, fuck, please, _please_ , can't wait, need you, gorgeous, please," he says as his fingers quicken the pace of their thrusts, trying to hurry up the preparation.

 

Buggy's noises only grow louder and the pleasure begins to cloud his mind until he can only nod at Shanks' request. "Uh huh, mhm," he mumbles with another quick nod. "Shit, Shanks, wanna ride you so bad. Wanna feel your cock inside me. Does that sound good, sweetheart?" he purrs lowly, reveling in the way his words make Shanks whimper and nod eagerly.  

 

"So good. So, so good. Need to feel you," the redhead pants. Shanks withdraws his fingers from Buggy's slick insides, smiling and watching in awe as Buggy lets out a small, disappointed whine when the fingers are removed from his body. "Please ride me, Buggy~" He croons the words so sweetly that Buggy can't help but lean down to steal a quick kiss from Shanks.

 

"Such a pretty mouth you have, Shanks," Buggy whispers sweetly as he reaches to the side to grab the bottle of lube. He pours some in his hand as he smiles at Shanks as he adds, "I wonder in what ways you'd let me use it…"

 

"Any way you want," Shanks replies with a lopsided grin before a soft groan is pulled from his throat as Buggy rubs the lube over his cock. "Fuck, _yes_ ," he lets out with a pleased hiss as Buggy slowly strokes his cock. His hips buck up into the grip, making Buggy laugh lightly.

 

Buggy leans forward to steal another kiss, this time lingering and deepening the contact. Shanks is just so happy to be kissing Buggy again that he doesn't notice that Buggy has lined the redhead's cock with his entrance until the head of his cock is engulfed by a wet, tight heat. He has to pull back from their kiss so he can focus on keeping his hips still while Buggy continues to take Shanks' cock.

 

The look on Buggy's face is so beautiful and Shanks can't look away, even as he pants and whines and moans. "S-So hot," Shanks whimpers as his hand move to hold tight to Buggy's waist. "Y-you're so tight-!" His words are cut of by a choked cry as he feels Buggy's muscles moving with the pale man's movements.

 

A breathlessly amused noise falls from Buggy's lips as he manages to take Shanks to the base. (He never realized just how _good_ of a stretch Shanks' girth would provide.) As he pauses to let himself adjust, taking deep breaths and focusing on being patient, he feels Shanks' hips twitching desperately against his ass. "Be patient, Shanks. I just need a second to- Hng!"

 

Buggy's back arches as he feels the pleasant weight of Shanks' cock insistently press against his prostate. _Holy shit,_ it felt good. Still, he knows he should wait at least a few more moments before he begins moving. "Shanks, babe, _be patient_ for me. _Be good_ for me.

 

The words draw a desperate moan from Shanks, but the taller man works to keep his hips still. "You need to stop that," he whines between pants as his lips pull into a pout. "Stop saying things like that and thinking I have enough self control to hold back."

 

Buggy chuckles as a sly but soft grin forms on his face. He raises his hand to gently run through the mess of red hair as he directs a fond gaze at the other man. "But you _are_ good for me, aren't you? You're such a good boy, Shanks." He coos softly. His grin only grows at the way Shanks' cheeks grow darker. Then, before the other man can say anything, Buggy gives a sharp roll of his hips. "See? You were good and waited, so _now_ you can move."

 

Shanks first few bucks of his hips are messy and rough, but isn't long before the set a rhythm of Buggy slowly moving up and down, rolling his hips every so often while Shanks rocks up into him eagerly. Buggy moves one of his hands to his cock, stroking in time with the movements of their hips.

 

Moans and whimpers, sighs and swears, whispers and coos form a symphony along with the sounds of slicked skin against skin as their movements grow faster and more desperate.

 

It's not long until Buggy cums, his seed spilling onto Shanks' stomach and chest as he pants out Shanks' name. "Good, Shanks, you're doing so good for me," he continues to coo sweetly, purposefully tightening his muscles around Shanks as much as possible. He's so sensitive post orgasm, but he wants - _needs_ \- to feel Shanks spill inside of him.

 

Shanks' hips continue their messy but eager pace, his only sounds being broken swears and choked cries of Buggy's name. The praise he gets from the other male makes him smile between pants of breath and he finally climaxes with a wordless whimper, spilling inside of the shorter man before falling back, boneless, against his bed.

 

"Such a good, sweet boy " Buggy smiles softly and leans down for a quick peck before moving off the bed to grab a towel. At the disappearance of his lover, Shanks begins to sit up, but Buggy is already back, gently pushing Shanks to lay down again so he can wipe his own cum from Shanks' chest. "Lay down, Shanks. Just sleep. I'll be right beside you when you wake up," He says soothingly as he carefully wipes the fluids of his release from Shanks' skin.

 

"Okay~"Shanks smiles tiredly and scoots over so his back is against the wall of their tiny dorm room, making room for Buggy on the small bed. However, he doesn't fall asleep just yet. Instead, he watches Buggy as the other man reaches behind him to wipe up the cum that's dripping down his legs. 

 

Buggy inhales softly before chuckling as he continues to clean himself with the towel before tossing it in the nearby laundry bin. "Fuck, you really were pent up, weren't you?" He teases, smiling as Shanks blushes, shrugs and bashfully smiles.

 

"Might've been. Might still be," He adds with a sheepish but happy grin. He opens his arms, inviting Buggy to bed with a gleeful look in his eyes. "Can... Can we do this again in the morning. 

 

(Fuck his test.) "Sure we can, babe." Buggy smiles as he cuddles into Shanks' chest. 

 

 **(Text from [Hawkeyes]:** Congratulations. Close your damn window.)


	2. My Love, Soft and Golden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're welcome

With the window closed, Buggy can hear Shanks _much_ better as the redhead enjoys a wet dream. He smiles as Shanks squirms and writhes next to him, and Buggy can't help but chuckle as Shanks' hips twitch, desperate for the relief that they'll only find in his mind. Shanks' erection is pathetically hard, precum leaking from the dark red tip as he lets out wanton whimpers that only fuel Buggy's pride when they're bracketed by soft cries of his name.

 

Buggy had woken only minutes earlier to feel Shanks squirming beside him as he pants and moans for the shorter man. It was a rather flattering scene to wake up to. One that Buggy certainly wouldn't mind waking up to again, if he was honest. If he had thought Shanks was hot last night, it's even hotter to be this close to the show. A front row seat, Buggy chuckles to himself. 

 

"Ngh... B-Buggy..." Shanks breathes out in his unconscious state.

 

Buggy coos over just how sweet it is to hear Shanks call for him so easily without knowing it. "I'm right here, Shanks," He replies with a light laugh, more to entertain himself than anything. "Foolish man." He reaches up to gently tap the end of Shanks' nose, laughing when the redhead's eyes flicker in acknowledgement of the touch. "Hm. Sensitive to touch even in your sleep, huh?" He asks out loud, a bit fascinated by the whole situation. But at another soft call of Buggy's name, the shorter man's curious expression smooths out into one of contentment as he simply says, "Cute."

 

The blue-haired man rests his head on Shanks' shoulder as he watches the way Shanks' body blindly seeks out more contact between their bodies. The cute way his roommate is whimpering and moaning makes him smile as Shanks immediately seeks more touch, his body turning and legs pulling close to his chest as he tries to curl around the source of warmth on his chest. “Such a pretty boy you are,” Buggy says softly with a sweet smile. He chuckles and moves a hand to press Shanks flat on his back before his fingertips trace nonsensical patterns on Shanks’ strong chest. "So strong and so pretty."

 

Whimpers fall from Shank’s lips as he pushes his chest up into Buggy’s hand, seeking out more of the pleasurable touch from the shorter man. His eyes flicker under his eyelids and Buggy knows that he’s close to waking up. The thought excites him, and he rakes his nails over Shanks’ pectoral muscle, scratching long lines over the tan skin and dusky nipple as he tries to get his roommate to wake up faster. The action draws a small cry from Shanks’ throat that Buggy enjoys, even though it’s not enough to awake Shanks.

 

Buggy gives a small tweak to the nipple before his hands moves lower, scratching soft lines down over Shanks’ ribcage and stomach. He grins to himself at the way Shanks still tries to push his body up into the touch. Buggy turns his head slightly so he can press a quick kiss to Shanks’ shoulder before he speaks against the warm skin. “You’re so handsome, Shanks. You look so nice for me. Now do me a favor and wake up for me.” Buggy’s voice is nothing more than a sleep-scratchy whisper as he trails a hand down Shanks’ chest to palm at the redhead’s erection.

 

A low moan is the response the pale man receives, along with a press of Shanks’ hips up against his hand. Buggy turns his head into the pillow to muffle his pleased laughter at Shanks’ reaction. It’s too damn _cute!_ Buggy rubs his hand over his roommate’s cock one more time just to pull another whine from Shanks. God, but Shanks sounds adorable, too.

 

“Hn… Wh…?” When Buggy looks back up  and lays his head on his pillow, he gets to watch as Shanks’ eyelashes flutter before his eyes finally open. His eyes lazily move over the room until they focus on the man next to him. “Buggy…?” Shanks asks with a tired voice just as Buggy wraps his hand around the base of Shanks’ cock. Immediately, Shanks lets out a sharp gasp as his hips snap up into Buggy’s hand involuntarily.

 

The shorter man chuckles as he gives a firm stroke. “Yes, Shanks? Got a question for me, sweet boy?” He asks, half teasing but half actually asking. His thumb rubs over the head of Shanks’ erection, wiping away the pearl of precum on the tip and smearing it into Shanks' heated skin.

 

Shanks blinks slowly as his breathing picks up and his head falls to the side so he can look at Buggy. “Last night... was real, then?” Shanks asks as his cheeks dye a dark crimson color and a dopey grin forms on his lips before they part in a soft moan. “Mm… That feels... nice.” He hums softly as a peaceful grin forms on his lips

 

The blue-haired man snorts softly before gently knocking his head against Shanks’. “Of course it was. You weren’t drunk enough to dream it up,” Buggy scoffs with a faint smile as he gives another steady, slow stroke. His smile only grows as Shanks’ eyes flutter shut and he bites his lower lip. “Silly boy.” Buggy teases lightly as he continues to move his hand up and down the redhead’s cock, his grip just tight enough to give Shanks a bit of a squeeze.

 

The playful taunt brings a small grin to Shanks’ mouth as he looks up at Buggy from under his eyelashes. “I’m so glad I wasn’t,” He responds easily. His cheeks flush even darker as he adds, “Your voice… The _words_ you said, that you _still say_ … Fuck, you’re just too good at taking me apart, Buggy.”

 

The words make Buggy’s grin pull into a smirk as he twists his hand ever so slightly around the head of Shanks’ cock, drawing a loud whine from the tan male. “Well, I’m glad to know you’re so receptive to my voice, sweetheart.” Buggy’s voice drops an octave, growing quieter and making Shanks lean forward so he can hear better. “Do you like the nicknames I give you, too?” Buggy asks as he leans their foreheads together. He doesn’t miss the way Shanks shivers, or the way his eyes follow each minuscule movement of his lips.

 

Shanks swallows softly as he responds with a weak, “Yes… God yes… Love them so much, Buggy...” He’s squirming now, wanting a faster pace but clearly not wanting to disturb the mood or Buggy by asking for more. His cock is throbbing in Buggy’s grip and the paler man is willing to bet that it’s starting to ache. Yet he still lets Buggy control the entire situation, every aspect and every detail. How cute~ Buggy could just take a bite out of him. Maybe he would later...

 

A light, airy chuckle falls from Buggy’s lips as he gives a light squeeze to the base of Shanks’ member. “I’m glad. You’re such a pretty boy, and you should get to hear it more.” Buggy steals a quick peck from Shanks’ lips as the redhead whimpers before pulling back with a soft smile.

 

The hazy brown eyes that look up at Buggy are so damn beautiful, and Buggy could stare at them forever. Shanks’ breathing is picking up even more, growing even more shallow as he rolls onto his side so he can see his roommate better. “Buggy, you-” Shanks cuts himself off with a moan as he tries to restrain his hips from bucking so desperately. Why was it getting so hard to control himself?! This isn’t his first handjob, after all, so why is he-?!

 

Because it’s Buggy.

 

Shanks knows that Buggy is the reason he’s so needy, so desperate. Buggy is the reason Shanks is reduced to such a pathetic mess, and he _loves it._

 

A light purr draws Shanks back into the moment and he gasps as he feels Buggy’s other arm, the one that Buggy’s head rests on, move under his own head as well. It brings their faces closer together until they share the same air and they can feel each other’s breaths on their lips.

 

“You’re such a good boy, Shanks,” Buggy coos sweetly as his hand speeds up on Shanks’ cock. Shanks keens as the blue-haired man continues. “You waited so long for me, didn’t you? So _obedient_ and _loyal_ for me. I’m so proud.”

 

Shanks whimpers as he allows himself to rock up into Buggy’s tight grip. “Just… Just wanna make you happy.” His words come from between soft pants of breath as he writhes weakly. “Wanna please you.”

 

The smile Buggy gives Shanks makes him grin lopsidedly in return. “That’s why I like you so much, baby. You’re so thoughtful and sweet.” Buggy croons as he lets his thumbnail gently push into Shanks’ slit.

 

Lust-filled eyes to go wide as Shanks’ back arches and his toes curl into his blankets. “HAH-!” He cries out loudly as a bead of sweat runs down his neck. The sudden action from Buggy makes the soft warmth that had been lazily stirring into his abdomen raise to a sudden boil, and Shanks needs **more**. “B-Buggy, pl-ple-ease, I-I can’t-” Shanks begs softly, his desire rising much higher than it had been only seconds before. His hands scramble to touch Buggy, one holding onto his arm as the other rests on the pale chest. “Plea-Please, Buggy, let m-me be your go-good boy!”

 

Buggy smiles sweetly and moves his hand to begin stroking Shanks’ cock again. He’s not cruel and moves his hand faster, matching his pace with the messy bucks of the taller man’s hips. “Of course my pretty little sweetheart can cum. I’m not stopping you,” Buggy murmurs as he leans forward so his lips move against Shanks’ cheek as he speaks. “Go on and cum for me. Be a _good boy_ for me and cum all over my hand. After all, you want to give me what I want, yeah? So go on, cum on me. If you do good, I’ll even give you a kiss~” He coos in that same sweet-sly manner that he knows drives Shanks wild.

 

And, just as predicted, it makes Shanks _melt._ His thrusts into Buggy’s hand sloppily as he whimpers and moans Buggy’s name like a broken record. “Buggy, Buggy, please, need you, Buggy, need Buggy-!”

 

Finally, Shanks climaxes, his thick seed spilling all over Buggy’s hand. Some of it manages to shoot onto the shorter man’s abdomen, making Buggy purr and grin so softly. “Good boy, Shanks,” Buggy murmurs pleasantly as he continues to milk Shanks throughout his orgasm. “You’re being so _good_ for me, baby.”

 

Shanks cums so much, and by the time he’s done, he’s panting heavily as sweat makes his hair stick to his forehead. “B-Buggy, thank you… You’re so hot… I...Hehe...”  He rasps as he beams tiredly at the blue-haired man. His expression is so fond that Buggy can’t help but lean down to kiss Shanks on the forehead as he pushes the damp hair out of his face.

 

“Thanks, Shanks. You’re pretty hot yourself.” Buggy laughs lightly as he watches Shanks’ body calm down. (Unbeknownst to Buggy, he has the same adoring expression on his face as Shanks.) “Now, I think I promised you a kiss?” He asks, but it’s rhetorical.

 

The other man perks up and nods excitedly. “Yeah, I think you did,” He agrees so eagerly that Buggy can’t help but laugh.

 

“Alright, babe, c’mere,” Buggy grins as Shanks excitedly leans forward and connects their lips in an easy but sleep-hazy kiss. It’s quick, but it seems to make Shanks happy enough to last him an entire week. Buggy laughs at the wide, sunny grin Shanks mouth forms and the way his eyes crinkle at the corners. The shorter man reaches up and fondly ruffles Shanks’ hair as he sweetly murmurs, “That’s my good boy.”

 

Shanks smiles widely for a second before he shifts a bit and feels something brush against his upper thigh. He hears a soft gasp and realizes that Buggy’s gotten hard just from jerking Shanks off. That knowledge makes Shanks grin up at Buggy, who playfully rolls his eyes at the redhead.

 

“Oh, don’t go getting a big head now. Same thing happened last night, so why are you acting all surprised?” Buggy asks with a faint smile as he reaches down to quickly take care of himself.

 

Shanks’ eyes go wide as he quickly reaches out and wraps an arm around Buggy’s wrist. “Wait!”

 

Buggy blinks as he sees an almost panicked expression on Shanks’ face as the tan male gently grabs his arm. “Hm? What is it?” He asks as his eyebrows draw in confusion. “Something wrong?”

 

Shanks lets go of Buggy’s wrist as his cheeks turn bright red. “No, I just… You should let me do it.” He suggests softly, a nervous smile curving his lips. He looks down at his roommate’s erection, admiring the flushed tip and intricate veins. “I mean... I’m _yours_ . I’ll do _anything_ for you. I’d be happy to help.” Shanks adds as his hand moves to rest against Buggy’s hip, not yet touching his cock but _so close and Shanks just wants to please Buggy and be good for him-_

 

Buggy smiles as he wipes his hand off on the towel they’d used the night prior. He can’t describe why, but it’s _incredibly_ pleasing to him that Shanks watches him with wide, excited eyes for his answer. He throws the towel back to the end of the bed before gently taking Shanks’ chin in his hand. He has to hold back a chuckle at the way Shanks draws in an excited breath. “Hm… I don’t know. _Should_ I let you?”

 

The almost sad pout that Shanks mouth forms and the worried furrow of his eyebrows nearly makes Buggy feel bad, but it’s too cute of a face to miss. “Buggyyyy!” Shanks whines as he softly rubs his hand in circles on the other man’s hip. “Please! I want…” Shanks’ words fade off as he blushes a dark red.

 

A soft laugh bubbles from Buggy’s throat. “No, come on, sweetheart. You gotta say it~” Buggy singsongs as he uses his grip on Shanks’ chin to make the redhead meet his expectant gaze.

 

Shanks groans as he looks up at Buggy through his eyelashes. “Buggy…” This time, Buggy’s name is more whimpered than whined. “I… Please, let me be your good boy. Let me make you happy.”

 

Buggy’s expressions softens as he leans forward for a soft kiss that he lets linger between them. “You already make me happy, Shanks,” He says softly as his thumb rubs along the line of Shanks’ jaw. “But, if it makes you happy, then of course you can touch me. But just a handjob, I don’t wanna have to clean afterwards.”

 

The way Shanks’ face lights up and he lets out a happy little laugh is a blessing upon the world. “You won’t regret it!” Shanks promises quickly as he leans forward to steal another quick peck from the blue-haired man.

 

A fond roll of Buggy’s eyes and a soft, “I better not,” are all Shanks needs to know that he can start. He grabs the bottle of lube from beside them, squirting a good amount into his hand. As he reaches down to wrap a hand around Buggy’s cock, he hears the other man speak.

 

“Just go slow, okay baby? I’m really sensitive in the mornings and I don’t think our neighbors want me to be yelling this early.” Buggy smiles cheekily and winks at the redhead.

 

Shanks suddenly wants to tell their neighbors to leave the dorm.

 

But he doesn’t. Instead, he smiles and nods before stealing another kiss from Buggy’s lips. “Sure, sure. Just tell me what to do and I’ll do it.” Then Shanks takes a deep breath before he wraps his hand around Buggy’s cock and begins to slowly stroke.

 

The reaction is immediate; Buggy’s hand quickly cover his mouth as he lets out a choked whine. His body jolts at the feelings of a slick hand around his erection and Buggy feels his cheeks flush in embarrassment. He nearly tells Shanks to stop, that he’s just going to take a cold shower. His nerves are so sensitive and raw, like they lay on top of the skin rather than under

 

But Shanks looks so _happy._

 

The redhead’s eyes are glued to him, but move around his figure, taking in every inch of Buggy. He’s smiling, too, a breathless, awestruck kind of smile that makes Buggy’s chest go tight. “Buggy… God, you’re beautiful,” Shanks whispers lightly as his hand strokes towards Buggy’s tip.

 

Buggy lets out a soft cry of Shanks’ name as his thighs twitch and his abdomen clenches. Everything feels amplified to him, and it’s so fucking good that he knows it won’t take more than a few minutes before he’s limp and boneless and covered in his own seed, as well as Shanks’. “G-Good boy,” he mewls through the gaps in his fingers, unwilling to let Shanks go without praise. “You’re doing so good, baby.”

 

Shanks sighs happily at Buggy’s sweet words and, possibly unknowingly, speeds up his pace. “You’re too sweet, Buggy, You don’t know what you’re doing to me,” He murmurs lowly as he looks up at Buggy with those beautifully expressive eyes.

 

Buggy wants to tell him that he _does_ , that he can read it on Shanks’ face, but the only sound that falls from his mouth is a whimper as he squirms. “Ah! Hn-!” His breathing is so shallow as his blue, hazy eyes meet Shanks’ gaze. “S-So… good-!” Buggy’s words are cut off with a soft cry as Shanks’ thumb rubs against the vein on the underside of the pale man’s cock. “You look… so pretty, Shanks- Mmn!”

 

A flush and a breathless laugh meet Buggy’s words. “You’re too good, Buggy. I think you’re prettier, though.” He smiles whimsically as he speeds up again. The slick sounds of skin on skin are so beautiful to him.

 

Buggy’s breathing is messy pants as he shakes his head as best he can. “Do-Don’t… disagree with me, Shanks… Hng-! Remember, I’m th-the one who gives orders here,” He reminds Shanks, but his words are severely undercut by the lust in his eyes and the small bucks of his hips.

 

Still, Shanks nods as he smiles and chuckles breathlessly. “Right, of course,” He agrees easily as he twists his wrist at the top of each stroke.

 

A faint smile turns the corners of Buggy’s lips up as he says, “Good. I’m glad we’re in agreement.” His sensitive body is already so damn close and he can feel his climax _right there._ “Now, can- Hah! Can my good boy make me cum?” Buggy asks, knowing his words will set Shanks off.

 

Wide-eyed and eager, Shanks nods as his strokes become faster and messier. “Of course I can. Anything for you,” he replies in a soft murmur. He wants to be good, to be perfect, to be everything Buggy wants. "Anything you want, anything you need, I'll give it to you."

 

Buggy wants to reply, wants to praise Shanks again, but his system is overwhelmed with pleasure and he’s choking on all the loud moans and cries that he has to hold back. His body trembles and shakes as he finally cums all over Shanks’ hand, thick strands of cum leaking down the tan digits. He may have to muffle most of his noises, but Buggy is sure Shanks can hear at least some of the whimpers of, “good boy” and “my sweet boy” and “so proud of you.”

 

By the time Buggy’s come down from his high, Shanks is beaming at him and soothingly rubbing his back. “You’re gorgeous, Buggy,” Shanks whispers sweetly as he grabs the towel and wipes them up.

 

Buggy smiles tiredly at the redhead as he pants and tries to calm his overstimulated body down. “Thank you, sweetheart. Now get that thing off the bed and come cuddle with me.” Buggy orders softly. “I wanna go back to bed.”

 

Shanks does so quickly and is almost immediately back in Buggy’s arms with a grin. He wraps his arms around Buggy’s waist and pulls Buggy closer. Buggy doesn’t protest in the least as he continues to use one arm as a pillow and let the other rest on top of Shanks’ arm.

 

“Hey, Buggy?”

 

“Hm?”

 

“Can… Can you call me your good boy one more time?”

  
Buggy chuckles as he presses a soft kiss to Shanks’ forehead. “You’re my _perfect_ boy.”


	3. The Trap Of Your Thighs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically, I'm weak for these soft fools.
> 
> Also, gymnast!Buggy. Get on board the train.

The low light of the sun setting shines through the large window of Buggy and Shanks' dorm room, brushing its warm, golden rays over the redhead like paint. It shines off of soft crimson hair and dances over tan skin, creating an alluring image from an already alluring man. Buggy can't help but stare, even as his textbook lays open on his lap.

 

From here, Buggy can only Shanks' back as the taller man sits at his desk on the other side of the room. Truthfully, Buggy has long since forgotten, has been ignoring it since the faint pink-violet-yellow-orange of the sunset had started about a half hour ago. The second the hues shining down on Shanks had began to change, Buggy had decided his homework could be done the next morning. He's much happier watching his boyfriend work, unknowing of how Buggy is entranced by the beautiful sight before him.

 

God, but Shanks is gorgeous right now, the muscles in his back and shoulder moving so slightly as he works through the math problems on the page before him. Every so often, he reaches up to mess with his hair, sometimes ruffling it and sometimes pushing it behind his ear. It's in those moments that Buggy can see the ink staining his fingers, and it looks strangely… good. Buggy won't call it 'cute' or 'sexy', but it looks mature, and mature is a good look on Shanks.

 

Buggy huffs as his eyes fall back to his textbook and worksheets and laptop with approximately thirty-two tabs open - _all_ of which he needs for his project. He makes a quick choice of 'fuck all of this' before he quietly closes his laptop and pushes his textbook and papers to the end of his bed with his foot.

 

Quietly, Buggy pads over to Shanks' side of the room before signing overdramatically as he wraps his arms around the redhead's waist while resting his head on Shanks' shoulder. His boyfriend tenses for a second, before he realizes who's just broken his trance of studying. "Shanks, my homework is killing me," Buggy whines as he nuzzles against Shanks' nape.

 

Shanks chuckles as he sets his pen down and reaches his hand up to soothingly rub at the back of Buggy's neck. "Well, that's a shame, because I was starting to really like you," he says with a soft laugh underlining his words. He leans back against Buggy's chest, grateful that he traded his desk chair for a wooden stool a few months back. He loves the feeling of Buggy's skin against his own when the blue-haired man tired of his studies and came to disrupt Shanks from his own.

 

Buggy pouts against his skin and softly knocks his head against Shanks' own just enough to make Shanks have to tilt his head. "You're an ass," Buggy mutters as he glares up at the stubbled underside of Shanks' jaw.

 

The light chuckles turn into low, clear laughter as Shanks tousles Buggy's long, loose hair. "Well, now maybe I don't like you as much. Maybe I'll just _let_ your homework kill you." He retorts easily, a crooked smile on his lips as he gives a gentle tug to a section of pale blue hair that he's curled around his finger.

 

The glare only intensifies as Buggy scowls against the warm strength of Shanks' shoulder. He doesn't respond for a moment, letting Shanks' confidence in himself grow. Then, just when Shanks thinks he's won, Buggy bites down on Shanks' shoulder.

 

It's not an overly rough bite, but it does bring the smallest beads of blood to the surface.

 

It's not the most merciless bite, but Shanks' body goes stiff as he draws in a shaky breath and his eyes go wide.

 

It's not the worst bite Shanks has ever received from his boyfriend, but it's just hard enough the Buggy knows that Shanks is under _his_ control now.

 

Buggy holds his position for a few seconds before pulling back just far enough to lap up the small droplets of blood. Pride rings in his ears as Shanks lets out a small whine. The redhead's entire body leans back against Buggy as if he's trying to reach his boyfriend but all ability to think about turning around left his mind.

 

A light chuckle leaves Buggy's lips before he presses a soft kiss to the new mark. His hands unclasp from each other so his fingertips can gently ghost up from Shanks' stomach to his pectorals. "You've been working so hard lately," Buggy's voice is low and soft like molasses as his lips move up to ghost over the shell of Shanks' ear. "You've been so busy with all your schoolwork."

 

Shanks sighs, an unsteady but soft exhale from softly parted lips, as he allows his head to fall back against Buggy's shoulder. At Buggy's words, he weakly whispers, "H-Have…  I been ignoring you? I swear, I never meant to-!" Buggy can't see Shanks' face, but he knows that his brows are furrowed and his mouth drawn in a tight line.

 

"You haven't, baby. I promise, sweetheart, you haven't ignored me at all." Buggy reassures softly as he presses a soft kiss just Shanks' ear. "You've been good, Shanks, don't worry that pretty head of yours." His arms wrap around Shanks' waist and pull him to Buggy in a hug as he continues to press kisses along the redhead's jaw.

 

Shanks relaxes into Buggy's hug, his own arms overlapping the shorter man's as he intertwines their fingers together. "Promise me?" He asks in a murmur, even as he turns his head to look at Buggy with that adorably soft expression that Buggy loves so much.

 

"I promise." Blue meets brown and Buggy love how it still takes Shanks' breath away when their eyes meet. "You're so damn pretty, baby." Buggy whispers, unaware he wants to voice such words until they're falling from his tongue. He takes a second to watch how red washes over his boyfriend's cheeks before he leans forward to catch Shanks in a soft, slow kiss.

 

Shanks lets out a pleased hum as he leans forward. The taller man is happy to lean into the kiss, his body moving forward eagerly so he can gently press his tongue against the crevice of Buggy's mouth. That always pleases Buggy more than he will _ever_ admit; Shanks always asks for permission, even when he knows he has it.

 

Buggy easily parts his lips, his own tongue moving against Shanks' in a slow, sweet rhythm. His hands, still intertwined with Shanks' own, lightly trail up Shanks' chest before he gently tweaks the redhead's nipples. The small, choked gasp Shanks releases into Buggy's mouth is beautiful.

 

Then Buggy pulls away, their lips parting with a soft noise that makes Shanks whimper. Buggy chuckles as he unwinds his arms from around his _adorable_ boyfriend and moves to stand in front of Shanks. Truth be told, that’s hard to do with there being such little space between Shanks and his desk, and Buggy is standing between Shanks’ legs more than anything else. But it sure doesn’t seem like Shanks minds, seeing as how his eyes move over Buggy’s bare chest and ratty sweatpants with excitement shining bright in dilated pupils.

 

A pale hand cups Shanks’ jaw, thumb rubbing over his stubbled cheek while lifting his head so he meets Buggy’s eyes. Buggy smiles as he sees Shanks’ grin so happily up at him. “Look at you, Shanks,” Buggy coos softly as his other hand pushes some red hair out of Shanks’ face. “You’re such a pretty boy, aren’t you? Such a handsome boy.”

 

Immediately, Shanks presses into Buggy’s hands, a content grin on his face as his eyes close. His hands come up to hold onto his boyfriend’s hips, giving a soft pull in attempt to get Buggy into his lap, though Buggy resists for now. Shanks pouts, but complies. “Thank you.” He murmurs in return. Buggy’s so proud of how good Shanks has gotten at accepting his compliments.

 

“Anytime, sweetheart,” Buggy replies with a smile as his hand trail down to hold onto Shanks’ neck, his fingers gently massaging the area where Shanks’ spine and skull meet. “And I just wanted to tell you how proud I am of you. You’ve been working so hard, and it really shows.”

 

At his words, Shanks perks up, his smile widening as his eyes open to look up at his boyfriend. “Y-You really think so?” He asks quietly as his cheeks flush even further.

 

Buggy chuckles as he leans down to press a kiss to Shanks’ forehead. “Of course, my darling boy. You’re grades are amazing, and it’s obvious that you really know your stuff.” Buggy lets his fingers toy with the hair at the base of Shanks’ head. He smiles at the redhead as he leans down until their noses are nearly touching. “I’m so proud of my handsome, smart, _perfect_ boy,” He murmurs in a low, seductive voice before he draws Shanks in for a quick peck that leaves Shanks whining for more.

 

However, after his initial disappointment at not being able to return Buggy’s kiss, the praise has Shanks nearly preening as he feels shivers run down his spine. His cock is already growing hard under the fabric of his loose sleepwear, and before long, it will be obvious how aroused he is due to his lack of underwear. (After having lived with Buggy for so long, they both found themselves to be comfortable around each other either way.) “Thank you, Buggy~” He purrs happily, pressing into Buggy’s touch like an affectionate cat.

 

A pleased hum reverberates up from the paler man’s throat as he leans back against Shanks’ desk, resting his weight on it. “Of course, sweetheart." Buggy smiles as Shanks leans forward to accommodate for the amount of space Buggy had leaned back. "And just this morning, I was just think, 'how would my good boy like to be rewarded for his hard work?'" Buggy has to hold back a laugh at how Shanks' breath catches and his eyes go wide. His fingers continue toying with strands of red hair while he goes on. "But I know that there's so many things my darling likes, so I figured I would just ask you. So how can I reward you tonight?" Buggy finishes in a low but honey-sweet voice as he leans his face close to Shanks' until their noses nearly brush.

 

Shanks perks up as his breathing comes in fast, excited puffs and, just as he expected, his hard cock is straining against his pajama pants. "I-I… I'm not sure," he admits with a breathless laugh and an awestruck smile. "I never really thought about it, I guess."

 

Buggy laughs softly with Shanks before leaning forward to meet him in a slow, chaste kiss that promises much more. When he pulls back, he meets Shanks' gaze and feels a soft but crooked smile form on his own lips. His smile only grows as the simple act of looking Buggy in the eyes makes shivers run down Shanks' spine. "You're too cute," Buggy croons softly as his hands move to cup Shanks' cheeks, his touch as gentle as if he was holding glass. "But really, babe, you're telling me you haven't had any fantasies lately? Haven't thought of or seen anything that you want to try out?"

 

"That's the thing. I've had _too_ many fantasies, thought of _too_ many things I want to try." Shanks replies with a sheepish shrug and shy smile. He runs his face against Buggy's hands as he continues speaking. "There's so many options! I just don't know how to narrow it down to _just one_."

 

"Well who says you have to?" Buggy replies easily. Shanks looks surprised by his declaration, which makes Buggy smile cheekily. "Of course we can do more than one thing, silly boy. We can do anything and _everything_ that you want to try." Buggy gently scratches the nails of his index fingers along Shanks' jawline until they reach his chin. He uses his fingertips to gently guide Shanks into another kiss, this one less chaste than the previous. This time, Buggy leads the kiss, his own tongue moving with Shanks' in a way that just isn't enough for the redhead. This time, Shanks needs more, more than just a playfully teasing kiss and he whines into Buggy's mouth.

 

Buggy pulls back with a light chuckle and a thin strand of saliva that connects his lips to Shanks'. He brings one hand away from his boyfriend's face to gently break the saliva string with a fingertip. "You're such a mess, Shanks. But honestly, it just makes you even cuter," Buggy croons softly as he presses his spit-covered fingertip against Shanks' lower lip.

 

Shanks happily pulls the digit into his mouth, licking away their combined saliva with careful brushes of his tongue. When Buggy gently rubs his fingertip against the wet muscle, Shanks' giggles and flushes and gives a small suck.

 

When Buggy finally pulls his finger out from between Shanks' lips, the redhead whimpers as he fixes Buggy with a pout. However, that expression quickly fades when Buggy licks away Shanks' saliva from his own finger. Shanks' breathing becomes shallow and his tongue darts over his lips as his eyes become half-lidded. "Shit, Buggy…! I… I want you…"

 

The blue-haired man chuckles at Shanks' reaction. "I know you do, baby. But _how_ do you want me?" Buggy asks in a soft, sweet, low coo. "What fantasies do you want to play out tonight, pretty boy?"

 

Shanks tenses at the question of what fantasy he wants to play out, but relaxes a little at the sweet names Buggy praises him with. "I want… heh. I'm just not sure how you're going to react." Shanks rubs his hands over Buggy's sides nervously.

 

"C'mon, baby, just tell me what you want," Buggy says with the same low, seductive tone he uses when Shanks is feeling especially shy.

 

A soft inhale is pulled between Shanks' lips as he tries to calm himself. Still, he can't look Buggy in the eye, instead looking off to the side as his cheeks turn red and he says, "I kinda wanna… fuck your thighs…?" Shanks bites his lip as nervously glances up at Buggy's face, anxiously awaiting his response.

 

Buggy is stunned for a few brief moments before he lets out a breathless huff of laughter. "Shit, sweetheart," he murmurs, lust coating his tongue and dripping into his words. "That sounds amazing, baby. How long have you been thinking of that one?"

 

Shanks' body finally releases the tension that has been building up ever since Buggy first asked what he wants. He smiles as his eyes finally meet Buggy's and he tells him, "about a year now." His cheeks are still flushed, but now it's more from arousal than embarrassment. His hands slide from Buggy's waist to his lower back so he can finally pull Buggy into his lap. "You really want to do it?" He asks, all eager excitement and tingling nerves.

 

"Of course I do." Buggy laughs lightly as he nods. Now that he's in Shanks lap, he can feel the redhead's erection pressing against his ass and, just because he can, he runs up against it. The choked moan it draws from Shanks is so pretty and Buggy can't help but repeat the motion just so he can hear it again. "Aw, listen to you, baby! Even after we've been dating for a few months, you're still so sensitive~" Buggy croons playfully as he gives a soft pull on Shanks' hair.

 

The pull is soft, but Shanks knows it means to tilt his head back, so he does. He can't see Buggy like this, so he holds his breath in anticipation and waits to feel a warm - _hot too hot so hot so_ ** _good_** \- mouth on his neck. At first, he only hears a chuckle and he tenses and bites his lip while he feels excitement start to make his heart beat faster. A cool breath of air from Buggy raises goosebumps on Shanks' neck. Soft lips barely brush against his throat and a soft exhale of laughter sends warm air washing over Shanks' throat. The goosebumps only spread to the taller man's arms and back.

 

"What a good boy. You're so obedient, so well trained for me. And to think that months ago, I thought you would be hard to tame." Buggy chuckles lowly before pressing a chaste kiss to the delicate column of Shanks' throat. "Yet it only took a few words and you just melted, didn't you?"

 

Shanks wants to nod on instinct, but he doesn't want Buggy to be deterred from his current actions, so he holds his head still. Instead, he swallows softly, knowing that Buggy can feel it with his lips, as he makes a small hum of agreement. "Mhm- Hn!" His noise is cut off by a sharp inhale as Buggy lightly skims his teeth over Shanks' adam's apple.

 

"Aren't I just the luckiest man ever~? I mean, _listen_ to you, all eager to rut against me like an animal," Buggy chuckles before pressing a kiss to the underside of Shanks' jaw. "You're so good, Shanks."

 

The kind, loving words bring a smile to Shanks face and he let his fingers interlock, his arms loosely wrapped around Buggy's hips. "Thank you, Buggy," he responds easily, as if the answer comes as naturally as breathing. At this point, it kind of does.

 

Buggy gives a quick nip to the delicate column of Shanks' throat. The choked whimper it earns Buggy is sweeter and more addictive than candy, and presses a kiss over the spot just to hear the shaky sigh that follows. He pulls back from Shanks' throat and releases his grip on Shanks' hair so the redhead can look at him again. "So you want to fuck my thighs, right?"

 

Shanks nods quickly, eagerly, with his eyes shining with excitement. "Please, _please_ let me fuck your pretty thighs like a desperate animal," he says so fast that it nearly embarrasses Shanks. He stares up at his boyfriend with those lovely eyes and Buggy knows he won't be able to simply tease him for much longer.

 

Still, he's gonna try.

 

"Of course, baby," Buggy says with a soft smile. "How do you want to do it? You on your back and me in your lap? Me on my hands and knees? What position?"

 

Buggy thinks his questions will fluster Shanks, but they don't. Instead, Shanks only grins wider, excitement growing as he answers, "I want you with your hands on my desk and me behind you."

 

Buggy blinks in surprise but his expression quickly smooths out into a smile. "You've certainly thought about this a lot. How _lewd_ , Shanks," Buggy teases playfully as he moves off of Shanks lap.

 

The redhead untangled his arms from around Buggy as he moves to get up as well, using a foot to push the stool aside. He smiles sheepishly even as he asks, "so can I? Please?"

 

"Of course, baby." Buggy smiles at him before turning around to begin clearing stuff off of Shanks' desk. "Go grab the lube and I'll get everything cleaned up here."

 

It hardly takes a second for Shanks to grab the bottle of lube from his bedside table as Buggy sets his papers and textbooks into an empty drawer in his desk. Buggy nearly turns around to tell Shanks that everything is ready, but before he can, the taller man is right behind him, his chest pressed flush against Buggy's back.

 

Buggy laughs as he feels stubble rub against his shoulder and two hands sliding up his thighs to hold his hips. He reaches a hand up to cup Shanks' jaw, turning his own head to capture Shanks in a kiss that Shanks happily leans into.

 

When they pull apart, Buggy realizes he can feel the tent in Shanks' pants rubbing against the cleft of his ass. "Such an eager boy~" he coos playfully as he grinds back against Shanks.

 

A low moan falls from Shanks' lips as his hips buck at the feeling. "Buggy, I… Please…" Shanks' own voice is deep with lust, deeper than Buggy has heard it in a while. Of course, the words he says remain the same as ever; begging for Buggy's permission and guidance.

 

"I know, baby. I know." The blue haired man grins as he moves his hands to rest on the desk in front of him, the position making him bend over a bit. His hair falls down his back messily as he turns his head to look at Shanks over his shoulder. "Do you want to strip me or should I do it myself?" He asks, but already knows the answer to that question.

 

"I want to." Per usual. However, Shanks doesn't immediately pull Buggy's pants down like he usually does. Instead, his hands come up to palm the curve of Buggy's ass, giving his ass a soft squeeze through the fabric of Buggy's sweatpants. "I love your ass, Buggy," Shanks mumbles softly, and Buggy can feel Shanks' eyes on him, can feel the heat of his gaze. "So soft and nice," Shanks chuckles lowly.

 

Buggy smiles as he hears Shanks compliments, a light pink dusting over his own cheeks. "Well that's great, sweetheart, but I thought you wanted to fuck my _thighs_ tonight?" Not that he's opposed to that happening, either.

 

Shanks leans forward to press a kiss to the back of Buggy's neck before pressing a smile into the warm skin. "I do. Just wanted to say that you're really hot." He chirps back happily as his hands slide down to Buggy's thighs. He knead them in his hands, massaging and groping them to his heart's content. "And… well… You know that first night, I was actually thinking of this. It was the first time I could stare at your thighs without being interrupted."

 

Buggy laughs softly as he feels fingers slip under his waistband. "That's _adorable,_ baby. You should've told me sooner. I would've been happy to help you out," he says with a soft but playful voice as his pants are slowly pulled off and left to fall to the ground.

 

"I guess I was ghost nervous," Shanks says with a smile and a shrug. "But now I know better." His hands make quick work of peeling off Buggy's underwear, letting it fall to the ground with his pants. He takes a second to appreciate the sight of his lovely boyfriend - _fuck, but he's so lucky to be the one Buggy praises in bed -_ before he picks up the lube.

 

A soft but sly grin forms on Buggy's lips as he nods in agreement. He hears Shanks opening the lube as he speaks. "That's right. You're such a good boy, letting me teach and train you to be my perfect boy," Buggy croons softly. He can't help but release a soft gasp as he feels Shanks' slick hand rubbing lube all over his inner thighs. His own cock is already straining, precum beading at the tip, but the feeling of Shanks' hand on his inner thigh makes his member twitch even more.

 

"Of course. I'd do anything for you," Shanks agrees absentmindedly, all of his focus on Buggy's legs. Shanks' hands are not-so-discreetly feeling the strength of the muscles in Buggy's thighs as he coats them with a generous amount of lube. He knows Buggy goes for runs often, but _damn!_ He's felt these same thighs wrapped around his hips many times before, but it's _different_ to feel them with his hands. Maybe he can convince Buggy to let Shanks try getting him off from just his mouth on Buggy's thighs…

 

"You almost done there, baby? I'm getting excited."

 

The words pull Shanks out of his trance and he smiles at Buggy as he nods. "Yep, looks good. Well, looks _amazing,_ actually." Shanks smiles wider when he hears Buggy chuckle.

 

"Alright, then get up and fuck my thighs like a good boy," Buggy purposefully lets his voice drop a couple octaves as he rubs his legs together, the heavy coating of lube creating lewd, slick noises with his movements. "Don't make me wait, pretty boy."

 

"Of course I won't." Shanks hurriedly pulls his pants and underwear off, letting out a soft hiss as his cock is finally exposed to the warm air of the room. He's so hard it almost _hurts_ , precum already forming heavy drops on the red tip of his member. As he steps forward, he sees how Buggy's thighs are tense and finds that it's the result of Buggy pushing himself into the front of his feet. It makes the muscles in his legs pull taut and dammit, but that's hot. Still, Shanks has to ask, "are… are you sure you can hold still like that the whole time?"

 

Buggy scoffs and rolls his eyes as he looks back at Shanks. "Do you think I do gymnastics every week and have nothing to show for it? I could hold this position for _hours,_ if I needed to."

 

Shanks' eyebrows raise a bit in surprise. "You're a gymnast?" He asks as he moves to stand close behind Buggy, his hand coming up to wrap around the base of his cock. "That's amazing! Can I watch you sometime?"

 

A light blush creeps back onto Buggy's cheeks as he nods lightly. "I mean, if you want. Though I suppose you're just going to stare at my legs the entire time?" He asks with a light laugh.

 

"Probably," Shanks admits with an unabashed grin. "I'm gonna have some fantasies about that, now."

 

"Well, just tell me what they are and I'll see if I can make them come true." Buggy replies cheekily. He shifts most of his weight onto his hands and runs his thighs together again. "Now is my lovely, good boy gonna use his pretty cock to fuck my thighs or am I just going to have to take a cold shower?"

 

The response is immediate. Shanks grabs onto Buggy's thigh with his free hand as his other guides his cock to press between His boyfriend's thighs. "I'll be good and fuck your thighs, I promise," Shanks murmurs lowly before letting out a soft whimper at the feeling of Buggy's strong, lubricated thighs around the head of his cock. "I'll be a good boy and cum all over your pretty legs."

 

Aw, but Buggy loves that adorable submission. Shanks is so cute when he lets himself be exactly who he is, soft and sweet and eager to please the one he loves. It's so precious, and Buggy loves being the only able to see it

 

"Then go ahead, baby." Buggy feels his own cock throbbing at the feeling of Shanks' precum smearing against his thighs. "Be my perfect boy and rut against me like you've wanted to for so long." He smiles over his shoulder at Shanks and squeezes his thighs tight around his boyfriend's cock.

 

Something inside of Shanks snaps and both of his hands hold tight to Buggy's thighs - tight enough to bruise - and he begins slow, rough thrusts into the tight heat. It only takes a couple of thrusts, accompanied by the loud, filthy sound of lubed-skin-against-skin, to have Shanks panting and muttering obscene things under his breath. “Fuck, so tight-! So _hot-!_ Buggy, fucking you is so… so- You’re so good-!”

 

The thrusts don’t fill Buggy up, don’t stretch him open until he cries and whimpers, but they still feel good. It’s more the feeling of power Buggy gets, knowing that Shanks is falling apart like an animal in heat while Buggy just encourages him. “That’s my good boy, losing your mind over something so simple. You’re just so sensitive, poor little thing,” Buggy coos sweetly over his shoulder. “You’re just too sensitive to actually be inside me right now. I bet that’s the real reason you want to fuck my thighs, isn’t it? It would just overwhelm you after all the work you’ve had to do for school.” Buggy can’t help but tease his boyfriend a bit. After all, Shanks may have gotten over being touch-starved a bit, but he was still so damn _sensitive,_ and Buggy found it irresistibly cute. “All I’d probably have to do would be to call you my perfect boy while you fucked me and you’d just cum right then. Is that actually what it is?”

 

Shanks can’t even form a coherent answer, his throat already occupied with growls and whimpers and moans as he keeps thrusting. The tip of his cock pokes up from between Buggy’s thighs every time the redhead's pelvis presses against the back of Buggy's legs. "Fuck- More- Feels so good-" Shanks whines between pants of breath.

 

Buggy chuckles, albeit a bit breathlessly, as Shanks' cock just barely brushes against his balls with every quickening thrust. "No need to be ashamed, Shanks. After all, its flattering. You're willing to be this soft and sensitive and vulnerable for me. It's sweet~" Buggy coos as Shanks' thrusts grow rougher. Shit, Buggy's legs are going to be sore for a few days after this, but he doesn't care. Not when Shanks is letting go like this.

 

The sweet words and tight grip of pale thighs are so good that Shanks can't help but thrust faster, messier, harder. "Buggy, fuck, _yes-!_ Wanna be your- your good boy- your perfect boy-!" He wants to cum _so bad,_ wants to be Buggy's good boy and cum on his thighs. His nails dig into the skin of Buggy's thighs as he begins to pull the shorter man back to meet his thrusts.

 

Buggy is… admittedly a bit more of a mess than he thought he'd be. He's shaking slightly, small gasps and hiccuped whines forced from his lips with each rough, wet thrust. "I k-know, baby. You're such a s-sweetheart. You're gonna be m-my good boy and spill all of y-your cum on my legs, a-aren't you?" Buggy continues to murmur sweet words even as Shanks thrusts knock him from his hands onto his elbows. He has to bite down on one forearm to make sure he’s not getting loud enough that their neighbors can hear his wanton noises.

 

Shanks nods as he rasps ‘yeah, yes, fuck yes’ while panting out harsh breaths. He’s so close, he needs to cum, needs to show Buggy that he’s a good boy. He moves faster, unknowing of how rough his messy thrusts are.

 

Lucky for him, Buggy _loves_ it. It’s so rare for Shanks to get rough and desperate like this, but Buggy loves when it does. It’s still cute - Shanks is never _not_ cute - but it’s a whole different kind of sexy. Buggy’s body rocks forward with each cant of Shanks’ hips and he can feel precum beginning to drip from his cock.

 

“You’re doing so good, S-Shanks,” Buggy pants as he lowers one of his hands to his thighs, rubbing over the head of Shanks’ cock with every thrust. “Come on, baby. I kn-know you can do it, pretty boy. Cum f-for me. Cum _on_ me. Give me e-everything you’ve got. Be my perfect boy, just like I know you’re meant to be,” Buggy encourages with a sweet voice as he looks at Shanks over his shoulder.

 

The look in those bright blue eyes and the pretty words Buggy says are what drive Shanks over the edge. “Fuck, yes, your good boy-! I’m-I’m your good boy-!” Shanks growls and whimpers and pants like a wild animal as he cums, thick ropes of cum coating Buggy’s thighs and hand as Shanks continues thrusting through his climax.

 

Buggy smiles contentedly as he feels Shanks’ cock twitch and spill loads of semen between his legs. The fluid is warm-hot as it sticks to his skin, and Buggy finds that he rather enjoys the feeling. “That’s my good boy, my _best, perfect_ boy~” He coos softly as he feels Shanks’ cock slip out from between his legs.

 

The redhead is breathing hard as he steps back, and lets out a pleased keen at Buggy’s words. “Thank you,” he whispers softly, his voice weak from disuse. “Can I see…?” The request is presented so quietly that Buggy barely hears it, but he’s glad he does.

 

“Of course, baby,” Buggy says with an easy smile as he stands up from where he’s bent over the desk. He turns around carefully before spreading his legs just enough for Shanks to see the beautiful mess he’s made. Some of the cum starts to drip down his legs in this rivulets while some of it makes bridges between his thighs. His fingers, still covered in semen, he shows to his boyfriend before raising his hand to his mouth and delicately licking it away. The taste isn’t great, but Buggy still finds some enjoyment in the salty-musky flavor.

 

Shanks lets out a soft moan at the sight before he, without any orders, sinks to his knees in front of Buggy. “You’re so kind to me, Buggy. You’re so nice and loving,” he whispers as his hand wraps around the base of Buggy’s cock. He gives it a few steady pumps as he looks up at his boyfriend with a fond smile. “Now let me help you.”

 

Buggy chuckles softly as he gently ruffles Shanks’ hair. “Of course, baby. Go ahead and help me cum.” He smiles as Shanks eagerly beams up at him before taking the blue-haired man’s cock into his mouth. Even the light touch to his aching cock has Buggy moaning softly as he continues playing with red hair. “G-Good boy, Shanks. Keep going for me.”

 

Shanks is all too happy to oblige, taking Buggy as far into his mouth as he can before hollowing his cheeks and sucking. God, but Shanks is good at blowjobs. He always knows just how far to take Buggy in, how hard to suck, how fast to bob his head. It’s a natural gift, but Shanks only seems to get better every time he sucks Buggy off.

 

Buggy is already dripping precum down Shanks’ throat, his orgasm already so close. He tries to hold still, but his shaking legs are making that hard. “B-Baby, a bit faster,” Buggy requests softly as he pushes Shanks’ hair behind his ear in a loving gesture.

 

The redhead complies easily, bobbing his head and sucking quickly. The sudden change in pace catches Buggy off guard and he begins letting out whimpers of pet-names mixed with praise. “Yes, good boy, doing so well, so proud of my precious sweetheart, keep going-” and more and more until Buggy’s words are cut off by a soft cry of pleasure as he cums down Shanks’ throat.

 

All of the cum is swallowed eagerly as Shanks looks up at Buggy with a lovestruck expression in his beautiful eyes. As the tide of Buggy’s orgasm finally passes, he smiles down at Shanks and says a soft, “that’s my pretty, perfect boy.”

 

The redhead slowly gets back to his feet as he smiles back at his boyfriend. “Thanks, Buggy,” he mumbles with his scratchy voice as he leans forward to kiss Buggy on the cheek. His hands softly rest on the shorter man’s waist, the grip much gentler than it had been only a few minutes earlier.

 

Buggy laughs as he gently pushes Shanks’ hands off of him. “We can kiss and be all romantic in a little while. First, I need you to grab a towel to clean up with. I’m gonna sit down, I’m pretty shaky right now.” As if to emphasize his point, Buggy’s legs give out from under him. Luckily, Shanks catches him before he falls and gently guides Buggy to sit on the taller man’s bed.

 

“I see your point,” Shanks says with a sheepish smile. “You stay here, I’ll grab a towel. But when I get back, you better tell me all about you and gymnastics, okay?”

 

A laugh falls from Buggy’s lips as he lays down on the bed with a smile. “Baby, by the time I’m done telling you about everything I can do, you’re going to beg to go another round.”


	4. Dreams into Reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fuck me, I did it again

"Buggy?"

 

"Yes, Shanks?"

 

"Are-… How's your project going?"

 

"Not too bad. I should be done soon." Buggy looks up from his laptop to glance at his boyfriend. They're cuddling on Buggy's bed, Shanks resting his head on his boyfriend's shoulder as they lean against the headboard, legs stretched out in front of them. "Why? Something wrong?"

 

"No, nothing like that." Shanks shakes his head as he presses a soft kiss to Buggy's neck. His arms are wrapped around the shorter man's waist and he buries his face into Buggy's nape, lips pressing against his lover's skin. "I just… wanted to ask if there's something that you'd be willing to do with me. Well, for _me_ to do, I guess, but I'd need your help. I guess it's something that you'd do to me-"

 

"Baby, you're rambling." Buggy cuts him off with a soft voice as he uses one hand to set his laptop to the side while his other hand comes up to ruffle Shanks' hair. This action draws Shanks to look up at him curiously as Buggy continues. "Just tell me what it is that you're thinking about. You _know_ that you don't need to be nervous." The blue-haired man gives a soft tug on Shanks' hair so the redhead has to look up at Buggy. "You know that, right, baby?" He asks softly as he makes sure to hold Shanks' wide-eyed gaze.

 

A beautiful flush washes onto Shanks' cheeks and he softly nods, his movements are restricted by the fingers tangled in his hair. "Of course, Buggy," he responds in a quiet murmur. "I just don't want to distract you right now."  Shanks’ voice is so soft and sweet, and his words so considerate. God, Shanks is fucking perfect.

 

Immediately, Buggy moves his laptop over to the desk beside his bed. The taller man looks like he’s going to protest, but Buggy cuts him off. “Shanks, I will _always_ be willing to make time for you.” Buggy smiles softly at his boyfriend as he tussles Shanks’ hair. “You’re my lovely, perfect boy, and you will always be my top priority. You understand that, right?” He asks as Shanks looks up at him with those beautiful eyes, the redhead’s gaze growing soft and content with each word.

 

Shanks smiles at Buggy, a pleased hum pouring from his lips. “Of course,” Shanks says softly, as if he can’t believe he ever had a doubt, even if it was an indirect one. “You always take such good care of me, Buggy.”

 

"I try, sweetheart." The other man laughs lightly and leans down to press a soft, relaxed kiss to Shanks' a waiting lips. They pull apart with matching smiles as Buggy's nails gently scratch at the base of Shanks' skull, making the redhead practically purr. "Now, tell me, who's my good boy?" Buggy asks, his voice dropping an octave as he pulls his shoulder out from under Shanks' head so he can slide into his boyfriend's lap. His hands come up to hold Shanks' cheeks in his hands, tilting Shanks' face up so the tan male can look him in the eye.

 

Shanks' hands come up to cover Buggy's own, holding them to his face as he nuzzles into them. "I am," he responds obediently, grinning brightly when his boyfriend nods in approval.

 

"That's right." Buggy leans forward and places a soft kiss on Shanks' temple to show how happy the immediate response makes him. "You're my good boy," he croons sweetly as he watches Shanks' face light up with a vibrant blush and a pleasantly silly grin play at his lips. "And you know what, pretty boy?"

 

"What?" Shanks asks, his body and mind already growing heavy and hazy at the sweet treatment and the warm weight above him. Buggy is so good to him. He loves how his boyfriend praises him and compliments him and plays with him. It's enough to melt his poor mind until it drips down to his chest and into his heart and Shanks is left thinking only with the increasing beat of his heart. He loves it so much it leaves him panting for the breath that Buggy took from him when Shanks first laid eyes on him.

 

Buggy chuckles when he hears the soft hitch in Shanks' breathing. He is blessed by the sound of it again when he leans in close to whisper in his adorable boyfriend's ear. "Good boys _always_ tell their boyfriend what's on their mind. _Especially_ if their boyfriend can help them with it." He knows it's a mean trick, but sometimes he has to play a little dirty to get Shanks to say what he's really thinking. "So, since you're _my_ _good boy,_ you have to tell me what you're thinking."

 

Shanks goes stiff at Buggy's words, but relaxes again almost immediately when the shorter man's thumbs brush over his cheekbones. "Right. I… I want to be good for you," Shanks responds, nervousness just beginning to show at the edges of his voice.

 

"I know you do, baby. And I want to do right by you, too," Buggy coos with a soft voice as he gently rests their foreheads together. Shanks' eyes never leave his. "And that's why I need you to tell me what you want. Because I want to give you everything your heart desires." Buggy smiles as he rubs the tips of their noses together. "So please tell me what is going on inside that beautiful head of yours, and I'll make it happen."

 

 _That_ helps the taller man relax a bit. Shanks can't help the happy little giggles that falls from his lips like flower petals. But he pauses and shyly looks down, blushing as he finally says what's on his mind. "So if I say that I want you to finger me right now, even though you have homework…?"

 

"Then I'll tell you to strip off your pants, grab the lube and let me give you what you want." Buggy grins flirtatiously before dragging Shanks up for a heated, messy kiss. He can feel his boyfriend sigh and grin into the kiss as their tongues curl around each other playfully. Shanks' hands move to slide under Buggy's shirt and their kiss is broken as Shanks removes his boyfriend's shirt. Buggy laughs softly at Shanks' eager behavior. "Excited, sweet boy?" Buggy asks teasingly as he begins to work on the buttons of Shanks' shirt.

 

Shanks smiles sheepishly and shrugs. "I just… I **really** want to feel your fingers inside of me." He admits, flustered by his own words as he watches Buggy undo all the buttons on his shirt. He shrugs the article of clothing off of his shoulders before letting it drop to the ground. Shanks' hands then move to unbutton his own jeans, his fingers fumbling as he tries to move as fast as possible.

 

Buggy makes a low sound - something between a purr and a growl - in the back of his throat when he hears Shanks' words. He moves off his boyfriend's lap so he can take his pants off, quickly discarding them and his boxers on the floor of their room. Shanks pauses in the  middle of his actions to watch his boyfriend strip, and when Buggy notices, he chuckles. "What, baby? It's like you've never seen me naked before." Buggy teases softly as he moves back to their bed. He gently pushes Shanks' hands out of the way so the pale man can unbutton Shanks' Jean's and pull them down to his knees.

 

Shanks is breathless and wide-eyed as he watches his boyfriend. God, Buggy is _hot_ when he makes those noises, his voice low and deep and rough like that. Buggy _always_ sounds good, no matter what noise he makes, but those noises are new and Shanks wants more. He bites his lip before trying to speak, but only a raspy little whimper of, "I need you." He almost shyly pulls his legs completely out of his pants, letting them fall to the ground next to the bed. He fidgets a bit, unsure of whether he should obediently spread his legs, or if he should listen to his instincts and pull them to his chest so he can hide his face behind them.

 

His boyfriend can't help but chuckle at the adorable sight of a nervously excited Shanks whose legs are twitching as Shanks watches Buggy with a tender but eager gaze. "You're too cute, baby," Buggy murmurs with lust-filled eyes as he gently holds Shanks' hips and guides him further back onto the bed.  His hands then slide down Shanks' legs, fingers smoothly hooking around the waistband of Shanks' underwear and dragging them down with the action. Shanks cock, flushed dark red and eagerly throbbing, is released from its fabric confines and it makes Shanks choke back a soft sob.

 

He reaches up and wraps his arms around Buggy's neck as he looks up at him with needy eyes. "Buggy, ple-please, I need you, hu-hurry," he mewls softly as his legs finally part enough that Shanks can pull his boyfriend to kneel between his legs on the bed.

 

The other man smiles as he reaches over to his dresser to grab a bottle of lube. "Patience, Shanks, patience," he playfully chides as he slips out of Shanks' arms. At the redhead's pathetically adorable whine, Buggy rolls his eyes. "Oh, be quiet, sweetheart. I'm just moving a bit," Buggy explains as he moves to sit behind Shanks, propping himself up against the headboard before pulling Shanks' back flush against his chest. The small inhale of surprise this earns from Shanks makes Buggy smiles slyly.

 

"O-Oh. We're doing it like this tonight?" Shanks asks, his cheeks going bright crimson as he slowly leans back against his boyfriend's chest. Buggy always knows what Shanks needs; this is one of the redhead's favorite positions because of how easy it is for Buggy to leave marks on him. Not to mention how possessive it is. When Buggy's hand trails between his legs to finger him and his other hand runs over Shanks' chest and teases his aching cock, Shanks feels protected, _claimed,_ by his lover, and damn, that's a good feeling.

 

A smirk tugs on Buggy's lips as he feels a shiver run down Shanks' spine. "I thought it'd be nice. Why? Want me to change positions?" He knows _damn well_ that Shanks doesn't want him to move spots. His perfect boy likes when he gets fingered just like this. But still, Buggy likes to tease.

 

"No, th-this is perfect," Shanks smiles and turns his head to press a kiss to Buggy's cheek. He reaches back with one hand to hold onto the back of Buggy's neck, fingers gently massaging the muscles connected to his spine. "Can you start now? I… I really want to feel you inside me again."

 

A low hum reverberates up from Buggy's throat as he nods. "Of course." Buggy leans forward to press his lips against Shanks' shoulder in a soft kiss. He lets the kiss fade away until his mouth is simply pressing a smile into the warm skin. He moves his arms to come on either side of Shanks, his hands in front of Shanks' body so they can both watch as Buggy opens the lube and pours some into his hand. In the silence of their room, the sound of the cap opening and the wet noises of lube being spread over fingers are loud. The simple noises make Shanks squirm in excitement as his free hand grabs onto Buggy's strong thigh, squeezing a bit more than necessary. Neither of them mind. They both like leaving marks after all.

 

Once Buggy's hand is coated in lube, the pale man leans forward to give a small nip to Shanks' earlobe. "You ready, pretty boy?" He asks as his hand trails down between his boyfriend's legs.

 

The redhead lets out a muffled whimper as he spreads his legs wider, an obvious invitation. "Yes, _please,_ I need you, Buggy," he pleads softly.

 

"I know you do, Shanks. I know," Buggy soothes with just a hint of playful teasing in his voice. "And you'll get me, if you can just be patient like a good boy." At that, Shanks' pleas turn into soft, barely there but still adorable whimpers that Buggy loves. _"There_ we go. You're doing perfect, Shanks.

 

Shanks watches with barely contained excitement as Buggy's hand dips down past the taller man's cock, his thumb barely brushing against the heated skin. For a second, there's nothing but Buggy's hand moving slowly, too slow, so _goddamn slow need more please just-_

 

Two warm, wet fingertips lightly brush over Shanks' puckered hole and the redhead jumps a bit, fingers digging into Buggy's thigh and neck. It brings a laugh from Buggy's throat as Shanks blushes the slightest bit more. "S-Sorry," he apologizes sheepishly as he rubs over the spots he roughly grabbed.

 

"You're fine, baby," Buggy responds easily in a deep voice as his fingers begins rubbing over the tight ring of muscle again. "Just calm down. Lean back and close your eyes. Let me take care of you."

 

The words are soft, but Shanks knows an order when Buggy whispers one in his ear. So he nods and lets his eyes slips shut as he leans his head back onto his boyfriend's shoulders before nuzzling into Buggy's neck. He smiles when he hears Buggy's low, pleased growl of "That's my perfect boy."

 

Buggy's fingers help relax Shanks' muscles until the redhead's entrance is relaxed and wet with lube. Then, as Buggy gently bites down on Shanks' shoulder, he presses his first finger in. Immediately, Shanks' back arches as a hiccuped moan escapes his lips. _"Yes, yes, ple-ease,"_ he whimpers, his lips moving against Buggy's neck with each little choked syllable.

 

Buggy smiles as he sees a small pearl of precum beading up from Shanks' slit. "Such a pretty boy you are," he says, voice low as he slowly works his middle finger inside of Shanks' heat. Than he noticed something. "Hmm… Baby, did you masturbate earlier?" Buggy asks, a sly smirk on his face as his other hand reaches up to toy with Shanks' pert nipples.

 

Shanks' eyes would've gone wide at the question, if Buggy hadn't ordered him to keep his eyes closed. Still, he reacted. His cheeks flushed hot as he let out a hiccuped mewl and held tight to his boyfriend. "Y-Yes, I-I just didn't want t-to disturb you. I-I'm sorry." Shankz bites his lips, ashamed and embarrassed.

 

"Aw, baby, there's no need to be sorry. You're so thoughtful and I appreciate that, but I would've been happy to help." Buggy says, voice low and sweet and soft between soft kisses to Shanks' shoulder and nape. "But tell me, darling boy, what did you think about?"

 

"You."

 

Of course. Buggy rolls his eyes as he gives a soft nip to Shanks' shoulder. "You never think of anyone else, baby, I could've guessed that part. Now what did you think _about_ me?" He asks as he presses his finger in to the base. Shanks is still a bit loose from the toy he must have used earlier, so Buggy knows he can pick up the pace a bit.

 

"I… I th-hought about you doing gymna-nastics," Shanks confesses before letting out a soft gasp at the way Buggy curls his finger against his slick, sensitive walls. "About what it would be like if I came to visit you when no one else was there." The clever fingers on his nipple draw a small moan from his lips.

 

Oh, now _that's_ something Buggy wants to hear. He pulls back from sucking a mark onto Shanks' nap to say, "tell me more." He pushes a second finger into Shanks as his forefinger and thumb give a soft pull on Shanks' pert bud.

 

Shanks keens and pants at Buggy's actions before continuing. "I-I thought about those balance be-eams, the ones th-that were about waist height. I thought about h-how you would have me get naked and straddle one. Y-You would put a dildo on the beam and let me fuck it," Shanks continues with a whimper. He has to pause his story to grip Buggy's thigh tighter and choke down a cry of pleasure as he feels his boyfriend's fingertips just _barely_ brush against his prostate. God, Shank isn't gonna last long tonight. It's too much, Buggy holding him so obsessively and indulging him in everything. Shanks just feels too damn _good_ to last tonight.  

 

"Oh yeah?" Buggy asks, his own erection beginning to throb and demand attention. But he ignores it, hellbent on giving Shanks a good time. "And which dildo do I make you ride?" He asks, all too happy to save this information for later.

 

Shanks swallows nervously at the question, but obediently answers. "Th-The big one, the one that makes me cry but it feels so good that I still want to ride it." Shanks has to say the words fast so he doesn't keep that detail hidden away. Another soft tug on his nipple makes him moan and press his chest into Buggy's hand

 

"And I make you ride it? I make you lift yourself up and down on it with no help? How cruel of me," Buggy says with a playful but rough and lust-filled chuckle. His fingers curl again, this time just under Shanks' sweet spot.

 

"No," Shanks immediately protests with a small whimper. "You're never mean. And I… I beg for it, so you let me," He adds softly. "You let me lift myself onto my toes and drop myself back. You let me do it as you watch me, and you call me your good boy the whole time." A whimsical smile forms on Shanks' mouth as he pictures the vivid seen behind his closed eyes. "Hn! And I'm sweaty and shaky, crying and panting as I try to cum. I'm a mess, but you still call me your pretty boy." Shanks'cock is twitching and dripping now, his thighs trembling as he feels his release drawing closer. Buggy presses directly into Shanks' prostate and Shanks _yells._

 

What a lovely sound. Buggy wants more. He repeats the action, pleased when it garners the same reaction. Shanks pants, trying to calm himself as he presses messy, wet kisses against Buggy's throat. "So good, so _good-"_ Shanks mewls and moans.

 

Buggy chuckles as he presses a kiss to the corner of Shanks' mouth. The angle is awkward, but it still works for both men, who smile at each other. "Well that's because you _are_ my pretty boy," He murmurs sweetly. "Now tell me what happens next."

 

Shanks takes in a shaky breath, trying to stop the lust from clouding his head too much. "Mn-! It's good, but it's not enough. It's so, so good, but I need _you._ I beg and reach out for you, crying and sobbing and hiccuping like a mess." Buggy's fingers keep rubbing his against his prostate and Shanks is _so fucking close-!_ "Then you reach down and it only takes one stroke before I cum all over the mat- HAH! YES! _Yes! Buggy!"_

 

And Shanks finally cums, spilling his seed _everywhere._  And God, it feels good for him to let loose and his seed is all over and everything feel so good!

 

"That's my pretty boy. That's it, Shanks, just ride it out." Buggy instructs sweetly as he works his fingers against Shanks' prostate throughout his orgasm. Once Shanks' breathing calms down, Buggy carefully pulls his fingers out of the taller man. He slips out from under Shanks before carefully guiding him to lay down on the pillows. "How was that, babe?"

 

"Perfect." Shanks is trembling and breathing heavily, but he's grinning widely. "Go grab a towel so we can get cleaned up and take a nap."

 

After Buggy cleans the lube off of both of them, he climbs back in bed and let's Shanks curl up against his chest.

 

Shanks looks up at Buggy, an amused grin twitching at the corners of his lips. "You know what happened after that?"

 

Buggy cocks an eyebrow and smiles back at his boyfriend. "What?"

 

"We took a nap on the trampoline."

 

"Now _that's_ the real fantasy."

 

"Right?!"


	5. Euphoric Torture

Buggy is looking at Shanks again for the third time in as many minutes. Normally, this wouldn't be a problem. Far from it, actually. Shanks usually _loves_ being the center of his boyfriend's attention, no matter the time, place or circumstances. But today, the look that Buggy has on his face is making his heart race and sweat bead up at his hairline. Not in a bad way, though. The look that Buggy has on his face is the one that the gymnast gets when he wants to tease Shanks more than usual. That expression on Buggy's face means that Shanks is going to end up tired and sated and drained of every drop of cum he currently has. 

 

Shanks can't say he's not looking forward to it. Now all he has to do is wait for Buggy to decide when to make his move and show Shanks how he's going to toy and play with him tonight. It's hard to hold back an excited grin as Shanks pretends to focus on something on his laptop.

 

The following minutes are long, drawn out and tortuous compilations of seconds that take forever to collect before starting over again. Shanks' fingers tap in an impatient rhythm against his keyboard and his eyes dart between his screen and across the room to his boyfriend. He meets Buggy's eyes every so often and offers him smiles that start off falsely naive of the situation but grow more impatient as time goes on. He tries to pretend he doesn't know what Buggy's look means, but he knows that the gymnast probably sees eight through him. The seconds continue to pass by on the clock in the corner of Shanks' laptop.

 

Ultimately, Shanks is left with a difficult decision; either continue waiting for Buggy to make the first move and prolong his own torture, or let his resolve break and beg Buggy to please take Shanks for his own. On one hand, Shanks wants to let Buggy make the first move so his plan plays out perfectly. On the other hand, Buggy likes hearing Shanks beg, and Shanks likes to beg. This decision is too hard! Shanks wants to be good - he always does - but in this case he just doesn't know how to be! With a weak groan, Shanks lets his head fall into his hands, his cheeks flushing in the process. 

 

"Something wrong, baby?" Buggy asks from across the room, the roguish glint in his eyes bright than ever as a sly grin makes its way onto his lips. He sets his notebook and pencil aside as he crosses his legs and rests his head in his chin. Buggy's body language and mischievous tone send shivers down Shanks spine.

 

But, after the hot-cool chill of arousal runs down Shanks' spine and he's able to gather his thoughts, he can't help but let his lips pull into lovestruck smile as his eyes go soft and fond. Buggy really is kind. It's not overtly obvious, but Buggy just made the first move and took control of everything while still giving Shanks a chance to beg. Shanks really does have the best boyfriend.

 

But that doesn't mean that Shanks' cheeks are any less red as he softly says, "You've been looking at me a lot. I… When you look at me like that, I know it means that you want to tease me." Shanks looks away from Buggy as he closes his laptop and puts it away. When his gaze returns to Buggy, he finds that all the words he planned on saying have melted from his mind and can only escape his mouth as a weak whimper. "Nnh…"

 

"Oh?" Buggy asks, raising an eyebrow curiously as he watches his boyfriend squirm under his gaze. "And is that a problem? Should I stop looking at my sweet boy like this? Is it too much for you to handle?" Buggy asks with a grin, already starting in on the teasing that both of them enjoy so much. 

 

"No!" Shanks immediately says, his eyes going wide as they finally return to Buggy's face. "Please don't," He begs with a soft, weak tone. "Please keep looking at me. I… I like when you look at me." Shanks' blush only deepens as his cock begins to stir in his pants.

 

A low chuckle echoes off the walls of their room as Buggy uncrosses his legs and lets his arms fall to his sides. "Oh you do, now do you? You like when I give you all my attention, even when I'm just going to tease you and play with you?" Buggy asks as he displays his legs wide, inviting Shanks to let his eyes wander. 

 

And wander they do. Shanks' eyes roam over the tightness of Buggy's jeans over his growing bulge and firm but soft ass. He can already picture himself between Buggy's legs, thrusting in and out at the pace Buggy allows him. He can already feel the tight heat of his boyfriend squeezing around his aching cock. "Buggy…" Shanks whispers breathlessly as his eyes slowly travel back to the gymnast's face. "Buggy, please… please use me."

 

Buggy's grin grows as he reaches up to strip off his shirt and toss it to the side. Shanks' eyes don't even bother to watch where Buggy's shirt lands, to busy looking at Buggy's chest. He feels incredible glee swell up in his throat when he sees all of the marks he left on pale skin a few days prior. "So you want me to use you, huh?" Buggy asks as he reaches down to cup himself through his pants. "My pretty boy wants me to use him however I want?" God, Buggy looks so hot right now with his hair pulled back, leaning back on one arm as his other hand palms his clothed dick.

 

Shanks is quick to nod and voice his agreement. "Please, Buggy, _please!_ You own me, let me be yours," He says breathlessly as he moves to sit on the edge of his bed, perching there more than anything. However, he doesn't get off of his bed; he won't move any closer to Buggy without the blue-haired man's permission. "Please, Buggy, let me be your toy. I need you," Shanks pleads without even the barest hint of shame in his voice.

 

The roguish expression on Buggy's face softens for a minute and Shanks feels his heart flutter inexplicably against his ribs. "Shanks, sweetheart." Buggy leans forward moving to sit up before gracefully standing on his feet. He strides over towards the redhead, laughing softly at the awestruck, adoring expression on Shanks' face. He lifts his hands to cup Shanks' stubble-covered cheeks as he sweetly whispers, "You're so much more than a toy, Shanks. You're so much better, baby. Don't think that I would ever think of you like that."

 

A soft, fond smile makes it's way to Shanks' lips as he nuzzles into Buggy's hands. "I know you would never. Not without me wanting it," He replies just as softly, "But I want you to tonight. Can… _Will_ you?" He asks, just a bit of nervousness at the edges of his voice as he looks up hopefully at his boyfriend. 

 

That gives Buggy pause as he looks down at his anxiously waiting boyfriend. "You… want me to use you for my own pleasure?" Buggy is genuinely asking this time, making sure he understands what Shanks is asking for. His eyebrows draw together in confusion and concern as his thumbs rub over Shanks' cheekbones.  "Is that really what you want, Shanks?"

 

Without a single doubt in his mind, Shanks nods. "Yes, please yes," He says, eyes and voice eager. "I just want to please you tonight. Don't worry about me. Just let me take care of you." 

 

"Baby, are you sure?" Buggy asks, though Shanks can already see that wicked gleam beginning to return to Buggy's eyes. "You know how mean I can get."

 

"You're not mean," Shanks protests immediately. "I just… I want you to please yourself first. It will make me feel so good, Buggy. Please. I… I need it." Shanks whispers as his hands come up to rest on Buggy's waist. "Whatever you want to do. Fuck my throat raw, fuck my ass until I cry, anything."

 

Buggy's smirk is in place on his pretty mouth again, and Shanks feels his excitement rising in his chest. The shorter man lets out a fake put upon sigh as his hands move up to bury themselves in Shanks' hair, pushing it out of his face. "I _suppose_ I could do that for you. But don't expect me to be nice if you can't be a good boy. Or a good _toy,_ I guess." Buggy chuckles. 

 

"I'll be good! I'll be so, so good for you!" Shanks promises, a wide grin on his face as he looks up adoringly at his boyfriend. "What… What would you like me to do first?"

 

Buggy takes a moment to consider what he wants - _really_ wants - before smiling down at Shanks. "I want my perfect boy to take his pants off and lay on his bed," Buggy orders softly with one last ruffle of soft, red hair. He watches as Shanks smiles and quickly moves to follow his request before Buggy himself strips his clothes off. He moves slowly, sliding his pants down his thighs to his knees before dropping them to his ankles a stepping out of them. It greatly pleases him that Shanks watches his every minuscule movement. 

 

His boxers fall away easily as Buggy fixes Shanks with an impish smile. He hears the breath catch in Shanks' throat as Buggy's hard, flushed cock is exposed to both of them. As Shanks continues to stare, his own member standing proud between his legs, Buggy knows exactly how he's going to play with his good boy. "Shanks, baby," The gymnast coos softly as he carefully moves to straddle Shanks' thighs. He doesn't miss the way that this makes Shanks' breath come out unsteady as their bare cocks just barely brush against each other. "Are you going to be my perfect boy tonight?"

 

Shanks nods easily, his mouth open ever so slightly to pull in air and let it out in quiet pants. "Yes, Buggy. I'm going to be perfect for you," He responds as if the answer is engraved on his tongue. His pretty eyes follow Buggy's every movement as Buggy reaches for the lube on the bedside table, and they see that Buggy grabs something else, something small and shiny. "Buggy? What's that?" He asks, not scared in the least because he knows Buggy would never hurt him or do anything Shanks doesn't want.

 

Buggy turns back to him and holds out the small item. Shanks obediently hold out his hand, letting Buggy drop the small object into his palm so Shanks can look it over and take it in. It's a smooth, silver  ring, but it's too big to be meant for a finger. "Is this… a cockring?" Shanks asks, his eyes wide as his fingers move over the smooth surface. 

 

The impish grin on Buggy's face only grows wider. "Mhm!" He hums as he watches Shanks' reaction carefully for any signs of anxiousness on his face. "I bought it a while ago when I was drunk. Was gonna throw it out, but I kept it just in case we ever wanted to play with it. Are you okay with that, baby?" Buggy asks as he reaches out to take Shanks' chin between his thumb  and forefinger. He tilts Shanks' face up to force the swimmer's brown eyes from the cockring to Buggy's face. "Tell me honestly, Shanks. You know better than to not be honest me," Buggy orders, but his expression is kind and sweet, if not a bit concerned.

 

"I want to," Shanks quickly assures, a grin crossing his lips as his breathing picks up in excitement. "Please, put it on me and wreck me however you want. I want you to use me until you break me."

 

A low laugh falls from Buggy's mouth before he leans down to press a soft kiss to the tip of Shanks' nose. "Oh, don't worry, pretty boy. I'll absolutely wreck you until you're whimpering and sobbing, just like you like," Buggy croons so sweetly that Shanks can feel his heart melting at his boyfriend's kindness. The gymnast reaches down and gently runs a finger over Shanks' tip, smearing a pearl of precum over the red, throbbing head of  Shanks' cock.

 

 A shaky gasp is pulled from Shanks' throat as his hips instinctively buck up against Buggy's hand. "Yes, _yes,_ break me, please," Shanks begs excitedly, squirming under his boyfriend's weight and causing their cocks to brush together. 

 

Buggy chuckles breathlessly at Shanks' reaction. "Aw, that's my good boy, so excited to me to ruin him," Buggy murmurs lowly as he presses a kiss to the corner of Shanks' mouth. "Here, sit still for me so I can put this on you, okay?" Shanks only nods rapidly at Buggy's request, making Buggy laugh a bit more as he takes a small amount of lube and rubs it over his palm and fingers. Once his hand is slick enough, Buggy wraps his hand around Shanks' base and begins giving tight but slow pumps of the flushed, twitching member.

 

"H-Hah… Yes-! Buggy… please," Shanks mumbles softly as his eyes follow Buggy's hand as the gymnast continues to stroke him, making sure he's fully hard. "You're so good to me, Buggy. You're so kind to me," Shanks whispers breathlessly as his breathing speeds up into soft pants again. 

 

Buggy's eyes move up to Shanks' face, taking in the love-and-lust-struck expression in Shanks' eyes and on his lips. "Well that's because your my favorite toy, baby. I always treat my favorites especially well." Buggy winks at his boyfriend before pulling Shanks in for a heated kiss that has the redhead mewling into Buggy's mouth. As Buggy's tongue leads Shanks' in a slow but wet dance, Buggy plucks the cock ring from Shanks' palm and slides it onto the swimmer's cock in one graceful movement. It takes a bit of added pressure to get it down to Shanks' base, but Buggy is careful and Shanks only moans louder in a way that tells Buggy he likes how the cockring feels.

 

"It's ti-tight, Buggy!" Shanks whines so prettily as he writhes under Buggy's hips. "Shit, it… it feels _good."_ Shanks is honestly surprised. Admittedly, it isn't the tightness of the metal ring around his cock that feels good, but more so how _owned_ it makes him feel. It makes him feel like Buggy is completely in control and is going to truly use Shanks like his toy - his _favorite_ toy. "H-How do you want me?" Shanks asks shakily as he gazes up at his boyfriend with so much adoration in his eyes.

 

Buggy smirks as he moves back to sit between Shanks' legs, which the redhead willingly spreads so they can bracket Buggy's hips. "I want you just like this to start with. I'm going to suck you off and finger you, sweetheart," Buggy informs matter-of-factly, a grin on his lips as he clamps his hands down on Shanks' hips, pushing Shanks' weight down into the mattress. Buggy licks his lips as his gaze takes over his strong, handsome boyfriend's body. 

 

A protest bubbles up in Shanks' throat and he nearly tells the swimmer that Shanks wants to be the one to pleasure Buggy, not the other way around, but Buggy cuts him off by putting a hand over his mouth. "Not a word, pretty boy. I'm doing this how I want and I don't want to hear anything about how I'm not receiving pleasure. _This_ is what I want. Is that going to be a problem, Shanks?" Buggy asks, but the question is practically rhetorical.

 

Slowly, Shanks shakes his head. Buggy removes his hand and Shanks quietly says, "As long as it's what you want." 

 

Buggy gives a satisfied nod as his lips pull into a pleased smirk. He reaches up with one hand to playfully but tenderly ruffle Shanks' soft hair as his other hand reaches for the bottle of lube again. "That's my good boy~" He purrs sweetly as he liberally coats three of his fingers with lube. "Now spread those pretty legs just a bit more for me. Show yourself off for me, pretty boy." Buggy grins as he watches Shanks eagerly spread his legs wide and look up at Buggy with awe in his eyes. "That's my sweet boy," Buggy praises with a smile. 

 

Then the gymnast is ducking his head to give a quick lick over Shanks' slit, and the redhead's back arches as his mouth parts in a wordless cry of pleasure. The ring around his cock is tight and it makes every sensation feel like so much _more._ "Hah…! Hah, Buggy, sh-shit," Shanks pants, his mind already turning into a puddle that leaks down his spine. His hands fly into Buggy's hair, tangling in the soft blue locks and messing up what had been a very neat ponytail. 

 

Buggy only smiles as he looks up at Shanks from under his eyelashes and let's his tongue swipe across Shanks' slit again before pressing a placing a playfully chaste kiss to the heated skin. A pleased hum reverberates up out of the shorter man's throat as he watches the way Shanks is left panting, the swimmer's chest rising and falling with each shallow breath. "How cute you are," Buggy coos with a soft-sharp smile as he lets Shanks' cock rub against his cheek, precum smearing against his warm skin. "Let's see how much my good boy can handle tonight." Buggy winks roguishly before dipping down to take Shanks' tip into his hot, wet mouth. 

 

"Ah! Hn!" Shanks' back bows as his head falls back, his eyes opening wide as he feels Buggy's clever tongue licking all over the head of his member. Then there's two warm, live covered fingers pressing between Shanks' cheeks, rubbing the slick fluid all over Shanks' tight entrance and helping to relax the muscles. "B-Buggy-" Shanks whimpers, his hands tight in his boyfriend's hair. 

 

The gymnast doesn't respond other than smiling up at Shanks, his lips still wrapped around Shanks' tip. His tongue runs up the underside of Shanks' cock as Buggy's fingers begin to just barely push against the tight ring of muscle, testing to see if Shanks is relaxed enough. Shanks takes a few deep breaths as his toes curl into his bedsheets before he says, "I'm fine, y-you can put them in." 

 

A low, rumbling, pleased hum comes up from deep in Buggy's chest as he gives a light suck to Shanks' tip. Then those nimble fingers are pressing inside of the redhead, the tips of Buggy's digits rubbing against Shanks' warm walls. "Ngh- Mmn! Buggy, feels so good!" Shanks mewls as he tries to keep his hips from bucking into Buggy's mouth or hand. His cock is throbbing harshly and he can tell that, just as Buggy said, he's going to end up begging and crying. He's not there yet, but he knows he will be before long.

 

Buggy begins to slowly take more of Shanks' cock in his mouth. The weight of Shanks' thick arousal on his tongue makes Buggy moan, the noise muffled somewhere in his throat. The salty flavor of his boyfriend's skin only serves to makes Buggy's own dick twitch against the fabric of his pants. The fingers that are just barely inside of Shanks continue to slowly press further in, carefully working deeper inside of the redhead.

 

The sound of Shanks' shallow breathing echoes off the dorm room walls as Shanks whines and keens Buggy's name like it's the only word he knows. If everything keeps going as it is, it just might end up that way. "Buggy, shit, _Buggy…!"_

 

Buggy's fingers push in to the second knuckle before he curls them, pressing the pads of his fingers against the warm, lubricated walls. As Buggy works his fingers deeper inside of Shanks, the redhead whimpers and tries desperately not to squirm too much. Buggy's mouth feels so good, and his fingers aren't any worse. Everything about Buggy is so hot and feels so good as it plays and toys with Shanks.

 

"Bu… Buggy," Shanks pants breathlessly as the gymnast finally gets half of Shanks' cock in his mouth. A loud cry is pulled from the redhead's throat as Buggy gives a soft, wet suck around Shanks' member. "Hah! Buggy! S-So good! Pl-Please, keep going," Shanks keens as his eyes fall half-lidded as his tongue darts out to wet his lips. "I-I need _more."_

 

A chuckle from Buggy's throat sends vibrations up Shanks' cock and makes him shiver from the pleasurable sensation. As if he's taking Shanks' words as a challenge, Buggy delves down a bit deeper, taking in more of Shanks' cock. The thick cock presses Buggy's tongue down, leaving the soft muscle with only enough room to press against the vein on the underside. Buggy's fingers press all the way in to the base, making Shanks whimper and whine as his hands pull the hairband out of Buggy's hair before he shakily tosses it to the side. Buggy's long, now loose hair moves to frame his face, which is a sight that Shanks absolutely loves.

 

Buggy shoots a pointed look up at Shanks as some of his hair falls in his face. Shanks chuckles apologetically, though he isn't too sorry as he fingers tenderly tuck some blue strands behind Buggy's ear. "You're so pretty- Hgn!" Shanks' words are cut off when Buggy curls his fingers into his prostate. Shanks mewls pathetically as his hips shift, seeking out more of the amazing sensations of Buggy's mouth and fingers. 

 

Small, lovely noises keep falling from Shanks' mouth as saliva begins to drip from the corners of Buggy's mouth and down Shanks' red, still throbbing erection. Buggy knows just how much Shanks loves messy blowjobs, so he lets more spit dribble down his boyfriend's dick as his fingers push in and out of Shanks' hot body. 

 

The pressure around the base of Shanks' cock is beginning to feel a bit too tight, a bit more than is pleasurable. Shanks whimpers as small sparks of pain register in his lower body. "Ngh, B-Buggy, it feels- AH!"  Shanks' back arches and he throws his head back when he feels a third finger press inside his body. He's prepped enough for it, sure, but he didn't expect to feel all three fingers curling into his prostate before beginning roughly fuck in and out. But the ring, the damn cockring, it's starting to be too dnd much. "Hn~! Hah, Buggy, please, it-it _hurts!"_ Shanks whimpers as he hands desperately clutch at Buggy's hair. 

 

Buggy gives a harsh suck to Shanks' cock, reveling in the loud sob it pulls from the redhead before Buggy pulls off of Shanks' cock. When he looks up at Shanks, his boyfriend has tears in the corners of his eyes and his chest shutters with each shaky breathe. "Aw, poor thing~" Buggy coos with a slightly rougher voice. One of his hands comes up to cup Shanks' cheek, his thumb almost teasingly rubbing over the swimmer's cheekbone. "Does that little ring hurt, baby?" Buggy's words are tinted with laughter as his fingers continue curling against that bundle of nerves that makes Shanks cry out in wretched pleasure.

 

 _"Yes,"_ Shanks mewls as his hips involuntarily buck up into Buggy's hand. The water gathering in his eyes is growing close to spilling over as the sparks of pain grow stronger and more numerous. "It hurts, Buggy, I… I…" Shanks doesn't want to beg for it to end yet; he wants to be Buggy's perfect boy and he's not going to cut this off yet. 

 

Buggy slowly pulls his hand out from Shanks warm, lubed body as he offers Shanks a sweet, soft, loving smile that makes the redhead's heart flutter. "I know, sweet boy," Buggy murmurs lowly as he pushes some hair away from Shanks' sweaty forehead. "But don't worry, it'll all feel better here in just a few minutes. Just be good and wait for me, okay? Can you do that or do you need me to stop? Because we can, if-"

 

"No." Shanks shakes his head resolutely, his watery eyes taking on a determined gleam. "K-Keep going, please. Use me. That's all I ever wanted. P-Please, Buggy," Shanks pleads, his pretty expression one of hopeful desire as his hands slide from Buggy's hair to hold onto either side of Buggy's neck. "Use me however you want."

 

Blue eyes soften as Buggy reaches behind him to pull out the butt plug he's had in for the past half hour in anticipation for having Shanks inside of him. "Oh, you're such a good boy, Shanks. Don't you worry, I'll use you just like you want," Buggy croons softly as he sets the plug on Shanks' bedside table, laughing lightly when the sight of the plug makes Shanks moan.

 

Shanks looks back to Buggy, his mouth open to thank his boyfriend for being so kind, but before he can say anything, Buggy is rubbing more lube on the swimmer's cock. The pleasure-pain is back, sparks travelling up Shanks' spine and exploding in his brain and making him whimper pathetically. It only takes a few strokes to get Shanks' arousal completely coated, but Buggy gives a few more extra pumps just to tease Shanks. Buggy chuckles when his actions earn him a choked, shaky, watery moan. 

 

Then Buggy decides that Shanks is ready and, in one movement, sinks down on the redhead's thick member. Simultaneously, both men let out loud noises of pleasure. Despite how Buggy had a plug in, he's still so damn _tight_ around Shanks, tight and hot and it makes the tears in Shanks' warm brown eyes fall over his eyelashes and stream down Shanks' cheeks. "Hn! A-Ah! Bu- _ggy!"_ Shanks chokes on his soft sobs as his hands slide down to Buggy's hips. 

 

Buggy is breathing much harder now, soft moan leaking from his honey-sweet tongue. His hands clamp down on Shanks' shoulders as he tries to steady himself while he adjusts. "I know, baby. It hurts. Its hurts so bad and you can't cum. But don't worry, I've got you, and I'm going to make sure my perfect boy is okay," Buggy coos soothingly as he leans down to press a soft kiss to Shanks' stubbled cheek. 

 

Shanks keens as he looks up at his boyfriend with all the fondness and adoration he can muster through his tears. "I kn-know you will. Y-you're always so go-good to me," Shanks mumbles softly. Then he sees Buggy take a deep breath as he begins to lift himself and Shanks quickly tightens his grip on Buggy's hip, holding the gymnast still. "W-Wait!"

 

Wide, blinking eyes look back up at Shanks, whose eyes are still leaking those pretty, crystalline tears. "Yes, baby?" Buggy asks sweetly with a warm smile, "Is everything alright?"

 

"C-Can… Can I have a kiss?" Shanks asks softly. He looks up at Buggy as he bites his lip nervously, trying not to squirm under Buggy's hips because he knows more pleasure-pain would set his nerves aflame. 

 

A low laugh makes its way up from deep in Buggy's chest and fondly tussles Shanks' hair. "Of course, baby. Here, lean up for me." Shanks, per usual, obeys eagerly and leans up to meet Buggy in a soft, warm kiss. It's not a dance between their tongue, but it's still a bit more than chaste. Their lips are only united for a few seconds, but it's enough for Shanks. When Buggy pulls away first, they both smile at each other as Buggy asks, "So can I move now, baby?"

 

Shanks nods as he gives a small sniffle and a fond smile. "Yes, please. I want to see you use my cock to make yourself cum." Shanks' grip on Buggy's hips relaxes a bit, but he still holds onto his boyfriend's strong hips.

 

"Of course, sweetheart," Buggy coos as he begins to slowly lift himself up on Shanks' cock before dropping his weight back down. Buggy lets out a loud moan, but Shanks' choked cry of pain-pleasure is even louder. It makes Buggy smile roguishly as he repeats the action. This time, Shanks' noise is more of a broken sob as more tears streak down to wet Shanks' hair. "You sound so pretty, Shanks," Buggy murmurs with a low, sweet voice. "Can you help me out and jerk me off, baby?"

 

Shanks nods eagerly, even though he's crying and sniffling and an absolute mess. "O-Of course," He replies shakily as he lifts one hand away from Buggy's hip to stroke his boyfriend's erection. The feeling of Buggy's dick in his hand as well as the gymnast's pretty sounds makes Shanks' smile from his tears of overstimulation. 

 

Buggy's rhythm quickly becomes shaky and unsteady, the hand on his cock and the cock that easily finds his prostate quickly causing the shorter man to fall apart all to fast. Even more effective is how sweet and adorable Shanks looks with tears in his eyes as he smiles up so adoringly at Buggy. "Hah~ Y-You look so pretty li-like this, Shanks. I'm s-so proud of you, my pretty boy," Buggy croons between panted moans. "You-You're such a good b-boy for me. K-Keep going."

 

It hurts so good, so _damn good,_ and Shanks needs to cum so bad! He needs to, but he can't. And he doesn't want to, not until Buggy cums.

 

"AH! Sh-Shit, Shanks! G-Good boy!" It takes only a few more minutes and several rough thrusts and strokes until Buggy cums, spilling his seed all over Shanks' chest. It's no small amount, either, several thick ropes covering Shanks' tan skin and making the swimmer moan and mewl at the heated cum on his skin.

 

It takes a few moments for Buggy to catch his breath, his mind trying to piece itself together after such an amazing orgasm. Throughout it, he can still hear Shanks' unsteady breathing and sniffling as Shanks' hands move back to hold onto Buggy's hips. Buggy looks back up at the redhead with a fond smile as he reaches out to softly push Shanks' hair out of his face. "That's my perfect boy~ Now does that cockring still hurt?" Shanks can only nod and whimper as more tears slip down his cheeks. "Want me to take it off for you?" Shanks nods more rapidly and tries to hold down a hiccuped sob to no avail. Buggy laughs, a sunny noise. "Alright, just give me a second."

 

Buggy easily slides off of Shanks lap and kneels on the bed next to Shanks, a contented smile on his lips. His fingers gently pull the cock ring off, the simple touch making Shanks whimper as his hands cling to every part of Buggy that he can touch. Buggy carefully sets the ring off to the side before turning back to his beautiful, soft boyfriend. 

 

"K-Kiss?" Shanks asks with a choked hiccup. He looks so eager and hopeful that Buggy doesn't even waste time with responding, just leans down to capture Shanks in a deep, loving kiss. Their tongues slide against each other easily as Buggy's hand wraps around Shanks' aching cock and begins slowly stroking.

 

It's only four strokes before Shanks cums with a hiccuped mewl, his tongue still eagerly dancing with Buggy's as cum covers his own chest and the gymnast's hand. The noise is so beautiful and raw and it pleases Buggy _immensely._

 

When Shanks' climax is finally done, they pull apart and stare at each other for a few moments before Shanks is shaking and trembling and trying to sit up as fresh tears roll down his face. He sniffled and hiccups as he reaches out for Buggy.

 

Buggy quickly pulls Shanks into his arms with a soft coo of Shanks' name. He lets the redhead bury his head under Buggy's chin and collapse against his chest as the shorter man soothingly rubs his back. "Aw, baby, are you okay? Should we have stopped?"

 

Shanks shakes his head as he works on taking deep, calming breaths. "No, I'm fine, it just… was a lot." He laughs softly before pressing a gentle kiss to Buggy's throat. "I actually really liked it."

 

Those words make Buggy relax as he presses a kiss to Shanks' temple. "Well I'm glad. How about we take a minute to calm down, then we get and the shower and clean off?" 

 

"Then a nap?"

 

"Then a nap."

 

"Sounds _perfect."_


	6. Tell Me I'm Yours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Of course, I return. This time, it's because I got a lovely prompt from the wonderful Notyourtypicalmermaid! The prompt was: Since Buggy (in canon) is admired by many people, maybe a chapter where Shanks gets jealous from some new prodigy/teammate that admires Buggy’s gymnastic skills. Maybe said prodigy is a little too touchy feely and as we know, Buggy likes attention. So...That could lead to a hilariously insecure and jealous Shanks.
> 
> Also, wish me luck! My first day of the school year is today, and I'm nervous as can be. Hard oof.

It was too much. Too goddamn much and Shanks wants to absolutely  _ murder _ this newcomer. Who the fuck does he think he is, trying to steal Buggy from Shanks? He’s a moron and he better learn his damn place! And that ‘place’ is far from Buggy, with his hands kept  _ distinctly to himself! _ Shanks silently fumes from his spot on the bleachers, his arms crossed as he glares at the person whose hands are now on Buggy’s upper thigh and  **_moving towards his hip!_ ** And now the new guy is saying something to Buggy and Buggy flushes so Shanks  _ knows _ that this shithead is sweet-talking him because why would he blushing otherwise?! Shanks grits his teeth and looks at the clock; only twenty-two minutes until this was over. Then, Buggy was all  _ his. _

  
  
  
  


The door slams shut behind Buggy, making the gymnast jump and whirl around to see what’s caused the noise. The obvious answer is the correct one, as Shanks is standing at the door with a hand pressed firmly against the heavy wood. His hand is splayed on the door and his posture is hunched, something animalistic in his stance. Not like a predator ready to spring on its prey, but like any animal that’s injured and trying to pretend that it can still fight. He has a scowl on his face, all furrowed brows and narrowed eyes and a downwards turn of his lips. It’s a terrible look, anger and frustration and dejection and hurt all in one. It’s such an unnatural look for such a handsome face, and Buggy really doesn’t like it. He doesn’t like at all. 

 

Buggy’s eyebrows furrow as he tries to decipher Shanks’ expression. He moves slowly as he bends down and sets his bag down beside his bed, his eyes focused on his boyfriend the entire time. He stands up slowly, noticing that those warm brown eyes follow his every movement.  “Shanks…?” He calls quietly, slowly, as he watches Shanks’ hand drop back to his side. “Baby, are you okay?” He asks, his words still almost silent in the quiet of their room.

 

Shanks doesn’t so much as open his mouth to speak as he steps closer to the gymnast. Buggy stays still, watching as Shanks slowly shuffles closer to him. The redhead finally stands in front of Buggy, his head hung but his eyes looking up at Buggy from under his heavy eyelids. His hands come up to rest on Buggy’s hips, holding onto his boyfriend with a loose grip as he pulls Buggy closer. With a small step forward, Buggy is nearly chest-to-chest with Shanks, and the swimmer gently lays his head on Buggy’s shoulder.

 

“Shanks, sweetheart, are you doing alright?” Buggy asks again as he puts his hands on Shanks’ upper arms. He nervously bites at the inside of his cheek as he begins to soothingly rubs Shanks’ arms. His boyfriend is acting strange and it’s making Buggy nervous. All he wants to know why Shanks is all quiet and tense, and what Buggy can do to fix it.

 

Shanks just mumbles into the skin of Buggy’s shoulder, the words unintelligible. “‘ell m’ yh ‘wn m’.” His hands move, sliding back to rest flat against Buggy’s lower back and pushing Buggy even closer until they were hugging. Soft, worry-bitten lips begin pressing tender kisses to the skin of Buggy shoulder, his lips sparing no inch of skin besides what’s hidden under the gymnast’s tank top. 

 

Blue eyelashes flutter ever so slightly as one of Buggy’s hands comes up to rest on the back of Shanks’ head, fingers gently scratching at his scalp. Shanks’ kisses are so sweet and loving, almost like a form of worship, against Buggy’s skin. “Mm… What was that baby? You’re all muffled like this,” Buggy says with a light laugh before he ruffles Shanks’ hair. He feels a bit more at ease knowing that Shanks isn’t mad at him; after all, they would be talking about it if one of them was angry or frustrated or sad.

 

Lips part, but not to respond. Instead, Shanks’ gentle kisses turn into lasting, heated kisses as Shanks hands slide down to hold on tight to the area where Buggy’s hips meet his thighs.  The kisses are more open-mouthed, just barely on the edge between chaste and not quite. Between the growing sensuality of the kisses and the tightening of Shanks’ hands so low on Buggy’s body, the blue-haired man is beginning to think that Shanks wants more. A quiet, low chuckle falls from his lips before he turns his head to the side just enough that he can press a kiss to the shell of Shanks’ ear. “Feeling a bit touchy-feely today, huh?” Buggy asks in a low murmur before laughing breezily.

 

The fingers on the back of Shanks’ head feel the subtle nod that the redhead gives while still pressing these loving yet sensual kisses to Buggy’s collarbone. Shanks’ fingers push under the fabric of Buggy’s shirt, his palms pressing against the warmth and sweat-stickiness of Buggy’s skin.  The kisses grow more heated with each touch of Shanks’ lips to Buggy’s skin, Shanks’ lips dragging softly against the skin and leaving warm breaths of air after each parting.

 

The air of their dorm room is growing warmer at a slow yet comfortable rate, the same rate as the sun rises in the morning. Buggy draws in a slow breath and lets it out as a pleased hum as he continues to gently scratch area where his boyfriend’s skull and spine meet. “Mmn, I love that mouth of yours, Shanks,” Buggy comments with an almost happy chirp in his voice. “You use it so well. Same goes for those lovely hands.” Buggy presses back into Shanks’ hands as if to prove his point.

 

Shanks doesn’t speak a response, just begins nipping at the exposed line of Buggy’s collarbone. His teeth leave small marks, just a tinge of red-pink on Buggy’s skin, but when Shanks’ eyes find the pretty little markings. Just as it should be; Shanks’ marks on Buggy’s skin, no one else’s. He knows Buggy would never choose someone else over Shanks, but Shanks knows that other people like Buggy’s unique type of beauty and some of them would try to steal him away. Shanks just needs them to realize that they have no chance and to  _ stop trying. _

 

“Heh, that feels nice, sweetheart. You’re being clingy today. It’s pretty cute of you,” The blue-haired man says with a light grin. A breathless chuckle leaves Buggy’s throat as Shanks’ lips work their way up the gymnast’s throat. A small gasp leaves Buggy’s lips as Shanks gently bites down on his throat. The laugh bubbles up from Buggy’s throat again, even more breathless this time.  “Having fun, Shanks? You’re sure leaving a lot of marks today. I’m going to have to wear a lot of high-necked shirts to cover these up.”

 

Immediately, Shanks pulls back to look at his boyfriend with a serious, almost solemn look. “Don’t,” He all but growls. “Let people see them. I want them to back off of you.” And after he has said that, he gently begins Buggy to sit on the edge of Shanks’ bed before mouthing and nipping at Buggy’s neck once again, this time more determined to leave darker bitemarks and hickies on his skin. 

 

Buggy lets himself be guided into sitting on the shitty school-provided mattress, scooting back and spreading his legs to provide room for his boyfriend to sit between them. Shanks’ rough words catch him off guard enough that his eyes are wide as he watches the redhead move to kneel between Buggy’s thighs as the gymnast rests his hands on Shanks’ shoulders. He chuckles at Shanks’ adorably possessive attitude before saying, “I won’t cover them, I promise, but I don’t know why you think people need to be ‘warned off.’ I think you’re the only one attracted to me,” Buggy remarks with a grin and a laugh. He isn’t self-deprecating in any way, he’s just too flashy for most people to handle, and most people know that fact  _ very well. _

 

A low huff against Buggy’s neck makes him aware that Shanks disagrees with this statement. Shanks looks up at Buggy, his mouth now forming a frown that most people would find intimidating, but to Buggy, it just looks like a petulant pout. “That guy you were helping during gymnastics today sure didn’t seem to think so,” He says, his voice low and steady, sure of his words and not enjoying them in the least. “He was all over you today, touching you and talking sweet to you and making you blush…” Shanks’ words trail off and a dark blush covers his cheeks. He knows how he sounds, but he also knows that this guy was definitely trying to get with Buggy!

 

Buggy watches as Shanks’ face forms a true, honest, cute pout and his cheeks and the tips of his ears turn a lovely shade of strawberry. Realization hits Buggy and a loud laugh falls from his lips. “Oh, sweet boy, are you  _ jealous?” _ He asks with a laugh in his voice. His lips pull upwards in a bright smile as he watches Shanks’ reaction, which is silence, but a deepening of both the pout and blush. “Aw, baby! You’re too cute!”

 

“I just…” Shanks starts to say, but he trails off as he shifts a bit, his eyes moving to look down at the non-existent space between their bodies. “I… I just don’t want you to leave me,” Shanks mumbles weakly as he hangs his head, hoping Buggy can’t see how embarrassed he is. “I can’t live without you, Buggy. I don’t want to.”

 

Blue eyes soften as Buggy leans forward to press a soft kiss to Shanks’ forehead. “You won’t have to, Shanks. I’m right here. I’ll always be right here,” He whispers softly, a smile still on his lips as his hands come up to hold Shanks’ cheeks in their palms. “Shanks, you know I love you. I would never leave you.”

 

Shanks looks up at Buggy, his eyes vulnerable and soft and hopeful all at once. “I love you too. I just… I get nervous, you know?” He leans into Buggy’s hands, already feeling better at the loving words and the reassuring touches his boyfriend so willingly gives him. Finally, he lets his eyes move back up towards Buggy’s face as he murmurs, “Can you call me your good boy?” 

 

Buggy smiles softly as his thumb rub over Shanks’ cheekbones before pressing a kiss to the tip of Shanks’ nose.  “Of course. Anything for my good boy. And that’s exactly who you are, right?  _ My _ good boy,” Buggy croons the words softly as he watches the way his boyfriend’s smile immediately grows brighter and his posture goes more relaxed, leaning further into Buggy’s hands. It makes the blue-haired man chuckle as he returns the grin before leaning forward to meet Shanks in a soft, candy-sweet kiss. It lasts only a few seconds because Buggy can feel Shanks’ smile against his lips and it makes both of them laugh airily as they pull back and beam at each other.

 

“Thank you, Buggy,” Shanks says softly, his expression content and peaceful and lovestruck. His hands are soft and tender on Buggy’s sides as they move up from the gymnast’s hips to his waist, pushing even further under the fabric. There’s a moment where they just watch each other, taking in each other’s loving expressions before Shanks quietly says, “Hey, Buggy, can we have sex right now?”

 

Buggy laughs lightly as he nods. “Of course, baby. How do you want to do it?” He gently pulls back as he lets Shanks pull the shorter man’s shirt off. His own hands work his shorts and underwear off, though it takes a while given their position.

 

After Buggy’s undress, they move on to peeling Shanks’ t-shirt, jeans and underwear off before tossing them to the ground, into a pile with Buggy’s. Sitting there, naked and so very comfortable with each other, Shanks shamelessly grins and replies, “Can you ride me? Just like on our first night together?” His question is giddy and sunny and happy and it makes Buggy chuckle as he reaches for the lube in the bedside table. 

 

"Of course, sweetheart," He replies with a light smile as he watches Shanks' grin widen and his body shift with excitement. Shanks' cock is already half hard due to the sight of his markings on Buggy's skin, and Buggy can't help but find that adorable. The gymnast sits on his calves at the foot of the bed and slyly grins at the redhead as he pours some lube into his own hand before tossing the bottle at Shanks, who catches it with a smile at his lover. “Alright, baby,” Buggy coos with a honey-sweet voice, “Can you do me a favor?”

 

Shanks nods eagerly, his eyes focused on Buggy’s face as he watches Buggy spread the lube over his fingers. “Of course! Anything for you.” Aw, Shanks is so eager today! How cute!

 

Buggy chuckles as he spreads his legs and reaches behind himself so he can begin preparing himself. The sight of Buggy working himself open without offering Shanks the opportunity to do it makes Shanks frown and whine like a sad puppy. The look in Shanks’ eyes makes Buggy have to hold back a chuckle, but he manages. “Oh, calm down, sweetheart. I’m just going to take care of this part so I can have your pretty cock inside me sooner.”

 

After a few moments of thought, Shanks relents with a sigh and a pouty, “Fine. But only because I want to be inside you, too, and I know you can prep yourself faster. But next time, I want to prep you!” Shanks states firmly as he points at Buggy.

 

“Of course I’ll let you,” Buggy says as if it’s obvious, even rolling his eyes for extra effect, though the smile never leaves his lips. “Now are you ready to listen to my instructions, or are you going to keep pouting?” He asks with a sly smirk. “Because while you’re absolutely  _ adorable _ when you pout, I know that you’re also cute when you’re following my orders. The question comes down to which do you want to do?” Buggy’s words are more or less a trick question that’s only a set-up for his actions. After he finishes talking, he presses his fingers against his rim and lets a soft gasp fall from his lips as his eyelashes flutter ever so slightly. He spreads his legs a bit wider and sit up on his knees as he presses the tips of two fingers just barely inside himself.

 

Shanks’ eyes go wide at the sight of his boyfriend, at the way the pink begins to tint Buggy’s cheeks and his chest pushes out as his back arches. Of course, Shanks is hypnotised by the sight of Buggy pleasuring himself and his mind goes blank as he watches the gymnast begin to finger himself. “Hn… Buggy…” His cock is steadily growing harder as he begins to squirm in his spot sitting near the headboard. 

 

Buggy chuckles breathlessly as he slowly works his fingers into himself. “Baby, you gotta answer me if you want to hear what I'm going to say," Buggy says with a roguish grin as he works the lube just inside of his tight hole. “Are you going to listen to me, pretty boy?”

 

Wordlessly, Shanks nods, his eyes trained on Buggy’s body, a distinct wish in his eyes to be able to see what Buggy’s hand looks like as the blue-haired man works himself open. His hand holds onto the bottle of lube, but he wants so badly to reach down and touch himself. Better yet, to reach out and touch Buggy. But he’s a good boy, so he doesn’t. He doesn’t, but he wants to so bad. So bad.

 

“That’s my perfect boy~” Buggy coos before his mouth falls open in a soft moan. His fingers are slimmer and more calloused than Shanks’ and Buggy honestly prefers his boyfriend’s fingers, but he also enjoys putting on a show like this because he knows Shanks gets very desperate when he sees Buggy touching himself. “Hah!” The small gasp falls from Buggy’s lips as his fingers press against his walls. He smiles sweetly at Shanks as he says, “Now here’s what I want you to do. Lay down on the pillows, get comfortable for me. You know I like my pretty little sweetheart to be happy and comfy.”

 

“Yes, Buggy.” The second the words are spoken, Shanks is moving to obey. The compliment makes him smile dopily as he props himself up on the pillows. He keeps his hands at his sides, relaxing them as much as possible as he watches Buggy pleasure himself. His lips are parted as he watches, breathless, as Buggy works his fingers inside of himself. “You’re so pretty...” He mumbles, almost hypnotized by Buggy’s movements. “Buggy…”

 

Buggy draws his lower lip between his teeth as a low whine of pleasure escapes his throat. “Nh, shit, Shanks,” He murmurs lowly as his half-lidded eyes take in the sight of his lovely boyfriend as Shanks squirms, his hard cock twitching as the tip only grows a darker red. “Baby, go ahead and stroke yourself. Make yourself feel nice for me. You know I like seeing you feel nice,” Buggy purrs as he lets his fingertips push against his warm insides, spreading the lube all over his walls. 

 

“I know you do,” Shanks replies as if in a trance, though the words aren’t necessary. He opens the bottle of lube and pours some into his palm, his eyes fixed on Buggy the entire time. How could he look away? Buggy is too stunning to not watch every little movement he makes. His hand, slick with lube, slowly reaches down to wrap his hand around the base of his cock. The feeling of cool lube on heated skin makes Shanks let out a shuddered exhale as he resists the urge to fuck up into his hand. Buggy didn’t say ‘Fuck your hand,’ he said ‘Stroke yourself,’ so that’s what Shanks is going to do. His hands begins to loosely stroke himself, not willing to get himself too close to the edge so soon. “Mmn, Buggy… Feels so good.”

 

“Aw, look at how cute my lovely boy is,” Buggy coos as he watches Shanks’ hips squirm as the redhead slowly pumps his cock. “Mn, you are so good for me, baby- Oh~” Buggy finally manages to work his fingers inside to the base, though the angle is odd. He begins to slowly curl his fingers, stretching himself open. “Keep going, sweetheart. You look so damn pretty.”

 

Shanks whimpers as he wriggles a bit, flustered by the sweet words. “Th-Thank you,” He stutters as his thumb rubs over his tip as his fingers skim over the vein on the underside of his dick. “I can’t wait to be inside you,” He whispers lowly, as if he’s worried about stepping over a line. Of course, no such line exists and Buggy loves Shanks’ words. Buggy chuckles lowly as he begins working his fingers in and out of his body, the lube creating lovely, slick sounds that make Shanks whine more. “Buggy, need you,” Shanks whines as he slowly strokes himself to the sight of his boyfriend preparing himself. “I-I want to be in you so  _ bad, _ Buggy! Pl-Please, I want you, I-I _ need _ you!” Shanks whimpers as his hand moves a bit faster because he just can’t resist.

 

“I know, baby,” Buggy replies with an airy laugh. He pushes a third finger in beside the first two, a low moan escaping his lips at the feeling. “It w-won’t be too long, pretty boy. Just be a good boy and give me a minute, okay?” He asks as he looks at Shanks with half-lidded, lust-cloudy eyes. His lips shine with saliva as he draws in oxygen and lets out soft moans and sighs of Shanks’ name. “I’m al-almost ready, baby. Can you wait for me? C-Can you be my perfect, pretty boy?”

 

There’s a low keen from the redhead’s lips, but Shanks agrees with a small nod and a whimper of, “Of course, Buggy. I-I can be your good boy.” He forces his hand to move a bit slower on his cock to make himself last at least a little bit longer. His eyes are so hazy with lust and love that Buggy can’t wait to give him what he wants.

 

“Th-That’s my pretty boy,” Buggy murmurs breathlessly, still grinning. “You’re d-doing so, so good for me. I’m so p-proud of you for being so patient.” The careful fingers continue pushing deeper inside of himself makes him moan softly as he watches how Shanks touches himself. A pleased hum escapes his lips as Shanks whines and bites his pretty lower lip. “Such a pretty boy.”

 

“Th-Thank you... Thank you,” Shanks breathes lowly between gasps as his fingertips lightly skim over his cock. The touch is feather-light, almost like he’s teasing himself. He may be laying back against the pillows, but he’s squirming far too much to be relaxed. What a lovely sight he makes, a true vision of beauty.

 

Another moan falls from Buggy’s lips as he slowly begins to work his fingers in and out of his heated insides. “Hah, f-fuck, Shanks,” He pants into the warm air of the room. The squelch of lube is loud in the room and it only raises the need to finally let their bodies connect in the most primal way. “Can’t wait to feel you inside me again, baby,” Buggy murmurs before he curls his finger and his back arches as he lets out a high-pitched whine. “You always do s-so good for me.”

 

Shanks lets out a soft keen as his hips involuntarily buck into his hand. “B-Buggy,  _ please, _ I n-need you!” He can’t hold on for much longer; Buggy looks too good, sounds too good,  _ is  _ too good, and Shanks just wants his boyfriend. He just wants to pleasure Buggy. That’s all he wants, all he needs. “Please… Please…”

 

A breathless chuckle leaves Buggy’s lips as he curls his fingers one last time before pulling them out. Some lube drips down Buggy’s thighs as he smiles at Shanks, his own breathing a bit shallow as he says, “Alright, baby, I’m good now. Are you ready?” He knows that Shanks is damn well ready, but it never hurts to ask.

 

“Yes, god yes, please, ride me, please,” Shanks all but hiccups as he moves his hand away from his cock. He reaches out for Buggy, his hands unsteady and desperate, as he whines for his boyfriend. “Please, please,  _ please!” _

 

Buggy smiles at Shanks as he moves forward to straddle the swimmer’s lap. Shanks’ hands immediately land on Buggy’s hips, holding tight as he stares, lovestruck, up at the blue-haired man. “Calm down, baby,” Buggy coos sweetly as he wraps a hand around the base of Shanks’ member, drawing a pretty whimper from Shanks. “I’ve got you, sweetheart. I’m not going anywhere. You’ve already got me, and I’m not leaving.” Buggy soothes the redhead by whispering sweet words and cupping Shanks’ cheek in his free hand. He smiles as Shanks immediately traps Buggy’s hand against his cheek and rubs his face into his palm. “You’re my perfect boy, and I don’t want anyone besides you.”

 

Shanks’ lips pull upwards into a content, blissful smile as he murmurs a soft, “I know. I love you, too.” Buggy smiles at him and leans forward to press a quick but tender kiss to Shanks’ lips and the kiss makes Shanks smile wider. Then Buggy sinks down fully onto Shanks’ cock and both mens’ mouths fall open in loud moans. 

 

It takes a few seconds to adjust, but Buggy collects himself soon enough  and begins to move himself up and down at a pace that makes Shanks whine and hiccup so adorably. “S-Such a good boy,” Buggy pants breathlessly as he bounces on Shanks’ cock, “Yo-You’re doing s-so good for me. You stretch m-me so well, baby.”

 

Shanks whines softly as his hips wildly buck up in a messy rhythm to meet Buggy’s movements. “S-So good, feels so good. I-I love you, I love you,” He breathes lowly between moans as Buggy smiles down at him.

 

“I love you, too,” Buggy returns, just as breathless as the man below him. “I love you so much, Shanks.” His movements speed up, and both men know they won’t last long. The emotions flowing between them are bringing them closer to the edge at a faster rate than normal. 

 

Like they thought, they don’t last long. Shanks cums first, spilling his load deep inside of his boyfriend as Buggy squeezes around him. Buggy finishing only a few seconds after Shanks, the redhead’s hand on his cock milking him dry until Shanks’ stomach and chest is covered with white ropes of seed.

 

Shanks is still panting, his mouth pulled in a breathless smile, as Buggy says, “Well, that was nice. Feeling any better, Shanks?” Buggy asks with an impish grin as he moves off of Shanks and uses the towel next to Shanks’ bed to wipe the cum off. Once he’s got as much as he can, he moves back onto the bed to lay on his side beside Shanks. 

 

The redhead immediately rolls onto his side as well, burying his head in Buggy’s chest and nodding. “Yeah, much better,” He says, his voice muffled as his lips move against Buggy’s solar plexus. “Thank you, Buggy.”

 

Buggy chuckles as he runs his fingers through Shanks’ hair. “It’s fine baby. I wanted to do it, so there’s no problem.”

 

“Well, I wouldn’t have done it if you didn’t want to. I just meant thank you for all your praise. It… It really makes me feel nice.” Shanks presses a soft kiss to Buggy’s warm skin. 

 

“That’s why I do it, Shanks.” Buggy chuckles softly before pressing a kiss to Shanks’ forehead. “Now let’s go shower and then we can watch a movie or something.”

 

“That sounds nice. Love you, Buggy.”

 

“Love you, too, Shanks.”


End file.
